


Beauty and The Beast

by EthicallySoursedBones



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicallySoursedBones/pseuds/EthicallySoursedBones
Summary: Two princes, born by the Queen Eva and the Demon king Sparda, both lead two very different fates. After the deaths of both the King and Queen, one prince ruled the kingdom while the other was cursed for his own lust for power. Locked far away in the deepest parts of the forest, he lives waiting till he can be free of his curse. With the passing years his anger grows, his growls and calls can echo through the forest. After years of living in fear, the people in the nearest village deside to send a sacrifce to calm him. That is where you come in dearest reader.×-×Note from the writer×-×this is in no way a parody of the disney movie.I do not own the characters, they belong to CapCom.And i do not own you, you own you. (at least i hope.)
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are from last year, and are not that good. It gets better I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets yeeted over a gate and into the snow. (From july 10th, 2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

It started when you where 11. The echoing growls that kept you up at night. You knew they where far away but it scared you to your core, as it did the other children. But days turn into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. You have learned to sleep through them, to ignore them and scoff at the grown adults who cower in fear. You understand the fear of the youth but how can these men who bost about their strength whimper at such a distant sound? These women who walk as though they are the lovers of the king whine at what they have heard so long? You understand now that they are no wiser then children, they cry and scream about what they do not understand. But there are few like you, who continue on. 

It has only gotten louder, as though he has wished to escape. The town found there way to stop it one night, send a woman to the castle to distract the prince. For weeks there is mutters and the cry of fearful mothers who wish not to leave her child. Soon a woman was picked, the commen folk knew of the picking but not whom was chosen. You havent felt fear in years, but it gathers in your stomach each night as you sleep. On one night, seemingly no different then the others, you wake to footsteps and whispers. You creep from your bedroom to the hall. Many people have gathered in the darkness of your home. "W-who dares enter m-my home without my say so!?" You shout at the croud. That was your bigest mistake. They rush at you and before you can run they grab you, you fight and kick but soon everything goes black.  
______

You wake to freezing cold, the snow starts to lay on your skin. Your hands and ankles have been bound and your mouth gagged. You look around confused and see the dark stone walls of gates and the snowy courtyard. You try to scream and struggle but it is of no use. You stop as you hear something lurking, that growl you heard so many times, now finally strikes fear in your heart. It slowly inches closer to you, its black and blue form comeing clear. It keeps moving until it is completely over you, the heat from its body melts the snow on yours. Your body trembles at the sight of it, it slowly starts to lean down to get closer. Your eyes roll back and the last thing you remember is the pain of your head hitting the ground.

____

Warm, you feel warm. Soft fabric covers your body as the pain pounds in your head, your eyes open slowly. The room is large and dimly lit, the painted ceiling glimmers with hints of gold. "W-where am i?" You start to sit up and the soft blankets fall from you and the cool air hits your skin. You push the blankets from the rest of your form and rush to your feet. You look around trying to ignore the pain in your head. In your daze you catch a glimps of yourself in the mirror. "T-this isn't my night dress- how did i get into this?" 

You step back and look over at the door, quickly rushing over to discover its unlocked. You fling the door open and rush out, holding the front of the dres up as your bare feet rush across the cold tile. Your breaths turn to pants as you try to navigate the labyrinth of halls. Your heart pouds more then your head. "I have to get out of here. I can't let it find me." You run and run though it only seems the same with every turn. 

You come to a screeching halt as it lands infront of you, growling in a voice that could have once been human. "What do you think you're doing?" You take a step back, unable to speek. "You can not run, this is where you belong now, you now belong to me." You feel the rush of courage and before you can think it over you shout. "I belong to no one!" Regret sinks in as soon as those words leave your lips. It grabs you in its massive hands and yanks you with such force that you yelp. "Everything that comes through those doors belongs to me. But it seems i need to teach you some manners Pet."

♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♧  
755 words.


	2. A lovely Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argument at the breakfast table, how rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 21, 2019.

Key: (Y/n)= your name (L/n)=last name (h/c)= hair colour (h/t)= hair type 

You don't know what it is, but you guess fear makes you pass out. True fear that is. Because you woke up back in that room, back in that bed. Gods how you wished it was all a nightmare . . . You got up with shaking legs, noticing parts of the dress where ripped. "Probably from its claws." You shuddered at the thought of it, its voice still rung in the back of your head. You walk passed the mirror only to step back and take a better look. Small bits of your (h/t) (h/c) hair stuck to your face with sweat, your eyes where wide and slightly blood shot. You looked like a mess, a scared mess. A knock at the door makes you jump, your eyes are glued to the door but you say nothing. 

A soft voice speeks "m-madam?" The door opens slightly to a man, who looked to be in his early 50s, his brown hair streeked with white was pulled back in a pony tail, and scars covering his face. "T-there are servants here?" He opens the door and in a hushed voice says. "Yes, but very few. There where more of us but . . ." He didn't need to finish, you already knew their fate. He clears his throat. "A-anyway, i was told to escort you to the dining room for breakfast." The heavy feeling of fear builds in your stomach. "Will i be eating with . . ." He nods and walks out, motioning for you to follow him. You follow slowly, down, and down, and down. Through halls and halls until your reach navy blue doors with silver designs. He held a door open for you and nodded towards the large table.

Your feet feel like 20 pound weights as you walk over to the table. Each end had a plate, empty, and it was not there. You sat down hoping, praying, that it would not join you. Gods only know what it eats. A maid comes in and puts a plate covered in food in front of you. Under any normal circumstance you would have been ready to dig in but now that you're trapped your stomach seems almost non-existant. The maid speeks in a whisper. "The master will be joining you shortly, he doesn't want you eating until he is here." You look up at her, she smiles softly probably to try to calm you. Her voice comes out softer. "I'm so sorry, you don't deserve to be here." She walks to where he will sit and places a plate before leaving. 

You look down at your lap, your vision blurs as tears start to hit your skin. You whisper softly "I just wanna go home." A few minutes pass before you hear the thundering steps and the doors slam open. Flinching you look around to see it walk in and over to its seat. It sits down and you look back at your lap. The room in silent for minutes that feel like hours, you start to zone as you hear its voice. Your head shoots up and you make eye contact, oh gods why. "H-huh?" "Your name." It grumbles. "I asked you your name, Pet. Now tell me." You swallow hard. "(Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)." You see it not before you but your head back down. "Eat." You glance up at the plate. "I-i'm not very-" "Now." You jump and pick up a fork.

You contunue to stare at the plate, a scoff was heard from it. "Pathetic, you're so terrifyed. Your hands shake and you sweat profusely. Disgusting." You feel something in you snap. You stand up and glare at him. "How DARE you. I was just taken from my home and brought here to be some sacrifice. Now i stand in front of a monster, who judges me for fearing him. If anything its you who is disgusting, your servant told me how you murdered other servants. You have innocent blood on your hands, you are disgusting. And dispite all the storys that have been told, you where never once a man." He rushes to his feet. "You little brat, i'll-" he stomps over to you. "You'll what? Prove that all i said was correct?" He raises his hand as though to hit you, suddenly stopping then storming away.  
___________  
739 words.


	3. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader is treated like an accessory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 2, 2019

You where escorted back to your room, you spent the whole day laying on your bed starving. After the sun set the maid from earlier came in with a tray of food. You sat on your bed, scarfing down the food as the maid drew you a bath. You finished and pealed off the dress, slowly slipping into the hot bath. The fear soon melted away, your body relaxing in the water. Hours passed and you finally got out when the water turned cold. You wrap the towel losely around your body and venture back into your bedroom. As soon as the door opens the cold air of the castle hits your skin, you shiver as you are reminded where you are. A soft blue satin night dress is layed out on the bed for you.

You drop the towel and slip it on, the garment reaching your knees. You sit at the mirror and brush through your hair. You start to loose track of time, slowly zoning out. You snap back when there is a soft knock on the door, your head snaps to the door as it opens. "The master has requested you." The man peaks his head in as you stand. "I don't have a choice, do i?" He shakes his head an you follow him out and into the cold dark hallway. "Where exactly are we going?" Without looking at you he whispers "The masters library." You continue to ask questions but get no answer, only fearfull gazes shot back over a shaking shoulder. "How do you find your way through here? Everywhere looks the same." He sighs as he leads you up a flight of stairs. "It didn't always look like this . . ." 

Your legs ache by the time you reach the next floor, barely dragging along. He leads you giant oak doors, and for the first time a warm light emmits from under it. He Opens the door and you slowly walk in, a soft whisper of "good luck." Makes your heart pound. As soon as the door shuts the warmth of the fire place hits your skin. You slowly walk towards it as the large black and electric blue figure becomes known. You step next to the chair it- he? Sits in. You lift your chin up even though you know you are trembling. Without looking up from his book he speeks. "Sit." You slowly start to move to the chair far from his before. "Here. On the ground." Fearfully, you walk to him and sit next to his chair. You close your eyes hopeing this could all be over and that it can't get any worse. But it did.

He reached down and started to run his claw like hands through your hair. It was very soft and almost carring, like he didn't want to hurt you. You calm down and soon lean into his touch. You jump and squeek as he speeks. "Good to see you are starting to obey pet." You look up at him and meet his eyes, you go ridged then whimper softly. He scoffs and looks back at his book. You shut you eyes as tears stream down your cheeks. "I just want to go home . . ." You whimper out. "This is your home now, the sooner you get used to it, the easier your life will be." You put your head down and cried silently, his claws still running through your hair. Your eye lids start to droop and the fire lit room fades in and out before finally going black.

*******************


	4. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 17, 2019

A beem of light hits your eyes as your stur, blinking as you sit up. Your face was cold, but you where warm. You had been layed in the chair he sat in, and a mans light blue trench coat had been put around you, it seemed to belong to a large man but no where large enought to be . . . His. The sleeves and by the buttons where imbroidered with a lighter blue. You brought the collar to you nose, it smelled of a heavy cologne. It was almost a pepperment smell, it was almost comforting. You closed your eyes, and sunk into the chair. The drowsiness started to set in, resting your head softly on the back of the chair and readying yourself to fall back asleep. 

"So, you're still here?" You jerk awake and look around only for your eyes to meet the large black figure. "Y-yes. I'll go if you want me too." You choak out as you start to get up. "No. Stay where you are." You freeze then slowly lay back down, casting your gaze at your lap. The feeling of his eyes burning into your hair. You slowly look up at him. "Why are you here? Who sent you here?" You sat up. "The people of my village, we live on the edge of the forest. They become fearful and sent a sacrifice . . . And because i was unmarried and without children . . ." You look back at your lap. "They sent you, i wouldn't be suprised if my br- if the king, was the person to-" the disgust in his voice was obvious but you dart up. "No! No! No! He would never! Many of his mistresses live in my village and the idea was brought to him. He shot the idea down, thinking it was awful." 

His eyes where glued onto you. "You rush to defend him." You sit back down. "Well yes. When he started his rule poverty whent down, much more fair laws where put in place. The kingdom is at peace wi-" he waves his hand in a way that ment 'shut your mouth' and walked into the seemingly endless bookshelves. You lay back into the chair and hold the coat close to your chest, casting your gaze out one of the windows. The snow fell freely, a bird sits purched on the outside of the window. It looks in at you, fluffing up its (whatever hair colour you have) feathers for a second before flying away. You felt jealous as you watch it fly from the window seal. "Oh how i wish i could be that free . . ." You mumble hoping he didn't hear you. 

You start to stare off into the distance not noticing that he had sat back down in the chair across from yours. 'How are the people in my village? Do they feel guilty for what they hafe done?' You lay your head back on the chair as tears prick and close your eyes. Maybe if you open your eyes you'll be back at home. So you do, but you are greeted by the cold grey of the library walls. You try again, and again until finally giving up. Closing your eyes once more you start to drift into a dreamless sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You jerk awake tbe the sound of angry growls and the breaking of wood. You where no longer in the library, but in your bedroom. The same sound from before echos again, but now louder. Pulling off your blankets, you rush out into the cold hallway. As the sounds continue, you follow them. With every turn they get louder and louder, until you reacha pair of slightly open doors, a warm light shines from the room. The same growl bellows from the open doors as the sound of wood hitting a wall drowns it out. You peak through the open door, broken furniture scatters the floor, and what once was a painting layed clawed on the ground. On the furniture that was still intact candles lit up the room. And in the middle of the room, there he was.

"Why aren't you in your room?" He look over his shoulder and at the door. At you. You take a step back as he gets up and opens the door fully. "Answer me." You where scared but not shaking anymore. "I-i thought someone may have been hurt so i-" he scoffs as he steps out towards you, his figure completely eclipsing yours. "You are a terrible liar." You look up at him, standing as straight as you can, even though it was obvious you where scared. "I-i'll go." You say as you step away, slowly walking back in the direction you came."Wait." He said, his voice wasn't filled with annoyance, it sounded almost desperate. Desperate for any form of company. You stop and look back at him. "Come with me."

\---------  
817 words.


	5. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 22, 2019

You slowly step closer to him, when you get close enough he holds how his large clawd hand out. Slowly you put your hand in his, as he closes it becomes obvious how it dwarfs yours. He leads you down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. Instead of leading to another hallway the stairs lead into a den, the walls where adorned with large tapestrys. The floor was littered with books and papers, two chairs sit in front of a roaring fire place. He lets go of your hand, you both sit. Your skin tingles from the warmth of the fire. The tapestrys are decorated with warm colours, the storys they tell seem to interlock. He shifts in his seat and you glance over at him before casting your gaze at the fire.

"You didn't wan't do be alone, did you?" He doesn't answer. You look up at him, he knows you are and you can see he doesn't want to look at you. "There is nothing wrong with not wanting to be alone." One of his hands rests on the arm rest, as he stairs into the fire. You lean over and place your hand on his, he flinches but doesn't move his hand. He slowly moves his head and looks you in the eyes. No hostility. You could see deep down there was something . . . almost human. He doesn't speak, just looks back at the fire. You lay your head on the rest while keeping your hand on his. Your eyes start to flutter as sleep slowly starts to wrap you in its arms. A soft "You're right." Is all you hear before sleep consumes you. 

\-------------------

You shift as someone softly knocks on the door. 'How did i get back here again?' The door opens and the servent from before peaks his head in. "Madam, the master has requested that you be let outside for a while." You sit up as he walks in and places clothes on the foot of your bed. "Thank you very much . . . Um, i dont think i ever got your name . . ." For the first time he smiled. "Arkham." You nod. "Then thank you, Arkham." He nods before shutting the door. You pull off your clothes and on the new ones. They where much thicker, you had been so used to the thin dresses that this felt like heaven. A pair of shoes had also been left, you hadn't been given a pair yet. You open the door and Arkham is there waiting, he guides you through the hallways. The walk was easier now that you wheren't walking barefoot on cold stone. 

"Arkham?" "Yes madam?" You but your lip softly. "Why where you and all the other servents stuck here with him?" He sighs. "We all where not the best of people, the servents we lost where mostly drucks who had gotten locked up for fighting. Anna was a theif." You looked down at the floor. 'Anna? She must be that maid." You looked back up at him. "What about you?" His eyes did not stray from in front of him. "What i did was disgusting and unforgiveable, i'm suprised they spared me." You kept quiet, whatever he did, he wasn't going to say. The clacking of your shoes was the only noise heard until you reached a set of largse doors. 

"Ah here we are, feel free to explore the court yard. But do not leave the gate." You nod as he closes the large doors, kneeling down you stuck you hands into the cold snow. Dispite the bitterness, it felt nice. The wind whisled in your ears as you get up and walk around. There where trees scattered all around the courtyard, all stripped of their leaves. Some of them still had nests, most abandoned. Exept for one. In the distance you hear the loud creaking of the doors. You dont bother to look, keeping your gaze on the nest. Thumping footsteps end right behind you. 

"What are you looking at?" His voice rumbled low. "Birds, they didn't fly south this year . . ." One of the birds peak out of the nest, the same one you saw in the library window, snuggled against it was a bird as white as the snow. They snuggle closer together and coo softly. "Idiotic, they'll freeze to death before spring comes." You look up at him. "Not nessasarly. As long as they stay together they will be fine." You shiver and blow into your hands, shoving your hands into the snow wasn't the best idea. "Are you cold?" You smile and rub your hands together.The bitter cold stings your hands, "No, just my hands is all."

He nods with a grunt, and you look away. You look down at the snow then up at him. His eyes where averted so you took your chance. As the snow hit the side of his neck, his head snaps back to you. "What!?" You back up and your cheeks turn red. "I-i . . ." He growls. "You are childish, and insufferable. God, you remind me of my brother." You stare up at him wide eyed. "Your brother, the king." You could practically feel the hatred raidiate off of him, not directed towards you but . . . "Do not refer to him as that in my presence, that thrown was rightfully mine! But that god damn witch- The curse-" he glares down at his claw like hands. His face goes soft before he turns away, stomping back into the castle.

_____________  
917 words.


	6. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent-up emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 25, 2020

His footsteps thunder through the castle, the sound of angry grunts and mumbling as accompaniment. He storms into his room, slaming the door behind him with such force that the lock breaks. The door opens slowly, but he doesn't notice. He swipes his large hand at the broken chair in the middle of the floor. "Stupid fucking girl . . ." He growls under his breath before falling onto his knees. The tightness around his wrists and arms twist like the chains that pulled him here. His mothers voice echos in his head, her telling him she loved him. He reaches out for her but he can't grasp her, she's just out of reach. It feals like the chains tightening and pulling him back again. He whales in anger and frustation. This is his fault. A hand rest on his shoulder, he throws himself against her, his arms around her waist and head on her chest. Finally.

You try to back out of his arms but he holds you there, resting his head on your chest. "Um . . . Sir? I-i . ." He looks at you then lets go, pushing you away. "Where- when did- WHERE IS SHE?" you step back slowly as he stands. "Please . . . Calm down." You step forward and place your hands on his wrists, the chains he feels almost seem to fade away. His erratic breath slows. He closes his eyes. You step away, towards the door but he open his eyes. "No." He reaches out and gently grabs your hand. "Don't go." You look down at his hand holding yours. He softly tugs your arm. You take the hint and move back to where you once stood, kneeling down infront of him. Your hand slides from his grip, he casts his gaze at the floor between the two of you. You lean forward and try your best to wrap your arms around him.

Your arms dont even make it past his sides but you stay like that, now resting your head on his chest. He sits there motionless, not knowing what to do he places one of his hands on the small of your back. You feel his chest rise and fall with each breath, and the soft grumble that goes along with it. "Why." The suddeness of him speaking makes you pull away a bit. "What?" He looks into your eyes. "Why are you so willing to touch me? Why aren't you afraid anymore?" Your arms drop to your sides. "You aren't what everyone thinks of you, what i once thought of you. You are hurt a-and you need someone." He visibly cringes at your answer. "I do not, do not take pity on m-" you place your hand on his. "Please, don't. Not now. Let me continue." He opens his mouth to speak then shuts it.

'So if his brother is the King, that means he is . . .' You take a deep breath. "You aren't alone anymore, Prince Vergil." He flintches at the use of his name. "How did you . ." "I assumed seeing as how King Sparda and Queen Eva only had two children." He nods and you rub his arm. "The whole Kingdom assumed you died, you did disapear during the small outbreak of the red plague." He stares down at the ground. "The whole kingdom forgot me." You nod. "After the King-" he growls. "I mean- Prince Dante helped the impovershed areas of the kingdom and ended all the wars. Thats all everyone can talk about."

He growls "That son of a-" you wrap your arms around him to calm again. He doesn't more or say a word. You both sit there for longer then before. Your eyes flutter as exaustion washes over you again, you fall asleep against his chest to the sound of his breathing.   
__________

When you wake you're laying in an unfamiliar bed, it's quite large and very warm. You look around and realize your still in his room. "Must be his bed then . . ." You whisper. The only light in the room comes from a pair of open doors, obviously leading out to a balcony. As you pull the covers back you realize you have been stripped of your shoes and coat, but it doesn't matter much to you. You shiver a bit as your feat hit the cold stone floor, you step over the broken chairs and tables and to the balcony doors. He stands there, starring out into the forest. You walk up next to him and rest against the rail. "I'm sorry." He grunts. "For what?" "All of this."

"Don't. You did not cause it." You look up at him. "Yes, but-"He waves his hand, in a way telling to not speak. You look back down at the forest below, so quiet and peaceful from here. You glance at him one more time before leaving the balcony and going back into the bedroom. Once again have to step over the broken chairs, this time something catches your eye. You slowly make your way over to the corner of the room, a picture frame with claw marks raked down the painting. You narrrow your eyes as you try to make sense of what it once was, you reach up and move the hanging peices back into place.

In the painting a young man about 14-15 from only the waist up stands, in his hands where the corrinarion items and on his nead rested a crown, he was wearing the coat you woke up wrapped in, in the library. You knew who it was, with his slicked back white hair, and icy blue eyes. "He had already been corrinated before-" you where going to turn around before his large hand slammed itself against the top of the frame. Your hand slid back down and he slowly pulled it off of the wall. "I-i'm sorry." You turn to face him, his chest inches away from your face. Once again reminding you of how he dwarfs you. "I didn't know that you where already-" "get out."

\------  
1,023 words


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 16, 2020

"No." You swallowed your fear as his chest rumbled with a growl. "I'm not leaving, and I'm not going to let you isolate yourself anymore!" He moves his hand from the wall above you and stands up straight. "Now listen Woman-" you straighten up as well and glare straight into his eyes. "No, you listen. You said that this was my home now. So you're going to have to deal with me now, I'm not letting you push me around anymore. From now on, you will not be order me around. Understand?" You dont wait for him to say anything. "Good." You try to slip away but he grips your arm, holding you in place. "No one has EVER spoken to me that way, How-" "well they're is a first time for everything, isn't there?" Another growl rumbles from his chest. "I'm not going to let you treat me with way any longer." You try pushing his hand off of your arm, but as you lay your hand on his he jerks back. 

He takes a couple steps back, look down at you, practically glowing with annoyance. You keep a straight posture, looking home dead in the eye. No words spoken. 

He breaks the silence by mumbling and storming away like a pissed off child, but after the days you've spent here it started to seem normal. You exit the room quietly, as you close the large door you back into a very tall a frail someone. You jump and turn around to see Arkham infront of you. "Oh Madam, There you are! I couldn't find you and I saw the master storm away from here- I-" you place a hand on his arm "Arkham, Sir, please try to calm down. He closes his mouth and nods. "Now what time is it?" He take out a pocket watch. "Well, Madam, it's around 9:30." You nod. "Now will you escort me back to my room, please?" 

"Yes madam right away." You both make the semi long journey back to the room you had been given, the only thing illuminating the halls was the moonlight from the stained glass windows. The penetrating silence was almost earsplittingly terrible. In an effort to cut the thick noiseless air, you clear your throat and begin to speak. "So Arkham? How do supplies get here, or are they made here?" He chuckles. "Oh no, no, no. There are rations of food and other necessities brought here, orders from the palace." Shock hits you, so the king knows about his brother being here? "So the king, does he ever-" "No. He never comes here. Never." As you reached your bedroom door you croak out a question. "Why?" Arkham goes to open the door, his hand resting on the door nod as he stairs down at the bleakly pained door.

"Madam, this is the place where hope comes to Die."

________________

After your chilling interaction with Arkham, Anna arrived to draw you a warm bath. You sit in the porcelain tub, staring absentmindedly at the walls. What could he have ment by that, . . . 'Where hope comes to die.' Even though you yourself had lost hope in the beginning, here you are now, ready for anything. Not all hope can be lost. You sit in the warm water until it's cold, you step out of the tub and wrap yourself with the soft towel left for you. Drying yourself off as you reenter your dimly lit bedroom, still so quiet, deadly quiet. But what is there to expect, a singing wardrobe? You chuckle to yourself as you slip into the nightgown left on your bed. As soon as the soft fabric touches your skin, exhaustion hit. You flop onto the bed, unlady like, but your body had started to ache after the tension in your muscles released. You barely pull the covers over yourself before slipping into a sound sleep.   
______________

After coming to you realized you where outside his room again, this time in your silken nightgown. It's cold, and you just want curl back up in your warm bed, but something in that room is so alluring. You push through the doors and out into the expansive bedroom, the cold was no longer bitter, but it was a sweet and almost... wonderful, cold. The doors to the balcony are still open but dont seem to be blocked by the same hulking figure. You step towards the balcony, the cold tile on your feet almost making them ache. The close you get, the more you can see a defined silhouette. You lean against the side of one of the doors, taking in the sight of the man before you as he fased away from you. He was tall and lean, with firm hands that held onto the railing before him. 

His snowy white hair was slicked back, yet he showed little attention to the few hairs that seemed to have falled out of place. A sword strapped to his hip, one like you've never seen before, it was foreign but despite how thin it is the strength it fits for him so well. He didn't seem to take mind of the cold, but his coat made sense of that. That coat is so familiar... the velvety sapphire fabric almost fluttered in the moonlight. It was so detailed that it had to have been hand made by one of the best- wait, that's the coat you where wrapped in when you woke in the library. You took a deep breath in, but before you could speak he turned to face you. Shadows cast on his stone face, yet his ice blue eyes seem to glow on their own. Neither of you needed to speak, you stepped out towards him. 

You continue until they're is only a small space between your chests, your heart pounded in yours, and you swear that even with the space he could feel it too. He slowly reaches his hand up and gently reast it on your cheek, dispite the cold his hand is still warm. You two hold the locked gazed he slowly leans down, and just before his eyes shut. His lips press against yours, once again unnaturally warm. You close your eyes and give into the kiss, softly holding his hand against your cheek. His face was stone, almost unmoving, but his warmth is so inviting.

You break away for a split second, resting with your forehead against his. Why did this feel so right? You both move back in, his hand dropping from your cheek to both on your hips. He pulls you against his body, raiding heat to the point you forget about the cold. Eventually you break away again. Him standing up straight gives you a good look at his face. You recognized it now, the painting... the boy in the painting had been a young, awkward, and lanky teenager. The person before you was much different, but still him. He opens his mouth to speak but just as...  
_________________

"Madam?" A soft womans voice calls out, you open your eyes and sit up in your own bed. You glance at the door as Anna speaks her head in. "Madam, the master has called for you." You pull back the covers and stand, your joint creaking in protest as you stretch. "Let me guess, for breakfast?" She nods as you notice the sheer shawl laid on your bed. You wrap it around your shoulders and follow her out to the dining room. She pushed the doors open and you followed quickly in pursuit, as to not get hit by the heavy doors. You take your seat at the table, you sit up straight and look up at him. "Good morning." He nods in acknowledgement. Dispite the argument last night, breakfast was quiet. 

You wanted to speak but couldn't bring yourself to, knowing he had no idea of the dream you had you still felt a tad bit . . . Awkward. You both finished at different times, excusing yourselves from the table and back to your respective rooms. You spent god know how long at your vanity, just staring into the large mirror, thinking of the dream. The dream replayed in your head over and over, your chest aching more and more each time. What was this? Are you going crazy? The knock on your door wakes you from your trance. "Madam, the master has requested you to meet in the gardens." You nod and get up from the vanity's seat. "I'll bee there soon, just give me a minute." You say, grabbing the warmer close from the pervious day. 

_____________

1439 words.


	8. A Sword and a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, dear reader, a walk is not always the safest option. Rose's hurt, but they also... eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 12, 2020

After being escorted out to the gardens you were left to find him on your own. You looked out at the massive expanse of frozen over courtyard. As you make your way through the paths the only sounds are the wind, and the heels of your boots on the frozen stone. You could tell that at one point this garden had been filled with happiness. But that was long gone at this point. It didnt take long for you to find an enclosed pathway, as you entered the stone tunnel you saw it split off into two paths.

But in between the two exits was a sword. That seemed so familiar.. its thin handle and blade, held up by the vines of a rose. Even the sheath of the blade was disconnected, but still held on tightly by the thorny vines. It pulsaded with light, the rythm matching that of a heart beat. The rose itself seemed more dangerous then the sword. The blade pulsaded as if it were calling for help, like it was trapped. At this point, you better then to touch. As you tried to make your way along the right side of the path, you cry out in pain.

The vine wraps around your wrist, sliding up your arm. The large thorns sliding through your skin like a hot knife through butter. You continue to cry out, trying to fight against it. As it started to engulf your shoulder, you gave into its pulling. Your feet give out and they began to drag you across the cold floor. You writhe but it does nothing. The closer you come to the plant the more the light hurts your body. You start to give up. 

A guttural roar Is heard as you are lifted from the ground, the vines almost immediately detach and start to latch onto him. As he pulls away, they snap as if they were dying. You look up at his face, looking up at the distance as he carries you. Speaking up, tears form. "I-I'm sorry. I didnt know that was happening and I didnt mean to-" "I know." His voice is calm, and his face full of worry. "I shouldn't have sent for you to come here alone." 

Your gaze casts at his now cut up arms. "You're hurt...?" You say as they start to close up. "I was, yes. But you are in no condition to worry." As your moth opens to speak, the wind as it picks up drowns out any noise you make. The walk back to the palace seemed shorter, but maybe that's a good thing, with an arm that bleeding and pulsating with pain. As he pushes through the doors Arkham almost seems to teleport to the door. 

"You majesty I heard screams and i- Madam!" Arkham runs to get anna as you are set in what seems to be a negotiation room, where it seems someone important may have once used to it to stop wars. You collapse into one of the rickety old chairs as the two servants rush in with water, towles, and bandages. You stare off at the walls as they begin to clean your arm, you writhe in pain as they scrub the blood and dirt from you wounds. 

As you gasp and wriggle you hear uncomfortable shifting on the other side of the room. There he stands, glaring down the servants as they only seem to be causing you more pain. For a second you could almost say he might be developing a soft spot. Anna hits a particularly tender spot and you let out a yell. They jump as your reaction is followed by a growl. Your vision blurs from uncontrollable tears. 

You reach your uninjured arm out to him, you lip quivering. He stares at your hand in total shock, yet it comes off as disgust. He doesnt move for a good while, only until the two start to wrap your arm does her turn and leave the room. As they pin the bandages in place, you turn your head to look at their work. "Thank you." Anna nods, taking the bloddy towels and water, then leaving. "Well ma-adam" Arkham hesitates. 

"Your muscles are almost completely shredded, theres a good chance you wont be able to have the same strength you did before." He says, standing you up. "Arkham, it wasnt your fault. I'll make sure everyone knows if I have to." He needs looking down at his bloodied hands. "This isn't the first time I've had the blood of an important woman on my hands, I'm just... glad it didnt end like last time." Without another word, he leaves you there.   
___________________

You wander aimlessly around the halls until you reach your desired destination, his den. The fire roars on as he stares into it, his back facing you as you step into the warmth. "You're still wearing your bloody clothing?" You walk up beside him. "Yes, I.. didnt feel like going back to my room just yet." He doesn't t respond. "Thank you. For saving my life." He glances down at you for a moment before resting back at the fire. "I had no choice." 

"That's not true." You say, taking a seat on the floor next to him. "I'm just a bother." You feel him flinch. "You could have let me die, and things would have gone back to how they once were. But you didn't." You smile and lean against the arm of his chair. "You saved me, you made that choice." He scoffs, for a second you felt as though he was warmer then the fire. You let the silence take over as you rest the top of your head on the side of his arm.

You close your eyes and let the warmth of the fire lull you to a safe drowsiness. You hum softly to yourself, sleep drawing more and more near. You hear a shift and instinctively reach up, your hand now latched onto his large finger. A low rumble of "goodnight, pet." Is what tips you over into the dark and starry hands of sleep. Completely downing out the pain in your arm.   
_________________

1041 words


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have mellowed out a bit more since the garden incident. Mushy-Muchy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 12, 2020

You woke in a familiar bed, not yours, his. The sound of a knock and a soft sweet voice. "Madam, its Anna. His majesty has called you for Breakfast."  
As you pull the heavy covers from your body your face heats. You are adorned in the most lavish silk nightdress. How did you ever get into this. Your arm aches as you push up, sitting straight. She pushes through the doors and over to your side. 

An uncharacteristic smile was bolted onto her face that was also pink and warm. "You look, different today." He glances you up and down before a giggle as she unwraps your bandages. "Well, he made me change your clothing last night. And his reaction was so.. so.." she stifles her laughter. "Me and the kitchen staff have been making jokes about it all morning!" she used a damp towel to wipe away any blood that may came dirtied your skin again. 

She rewraps your arm and hands you a change of clothing. "This room needs some cleaning, if you keep up whatever you're do g I might get to clean in here." She sends you a wink as you pull the night dress off. "Anna-" "Suzie. Anna is my middle name." You pull your new set of clothing then follow her to the dining room. As you step him Vergils gaze moves from the window to you.  
_______________

Weeks pass, winter is showing that it will soon come to a close. But just because the birds are returning, doesnt mean it's not cold. As the library fire place burns on, you shuffle one-armed up a small ladder. The books were all alphabetized, so the one you're looking for must have been up here. The ladder creek's and groans under you weight, as you reach for the book your weight shifts. The ladder wobbles and out of habbit you slam your weight onto your injured arm.

You let out a yelp and bite your lip as you slowly release your weight off of your poor arm. Your breaths hitch as you try not to scream at the top of your lungs. In- out. In- out. You reach up again, but a pair of large hands meet your waist. Lifting you from the ladder onto the floor. "Fool, you should know better. Now, which book are you looking for?" As you state the name he nods, reaching up and sliding the book out into his hand. Then handing it to you.

"Thank you." You say before passing him and heading back to the the warm hearth. Not to long after he joins you, with you on the floor books scattered about. He sits down, eyes locked on you. You flip to your desired page and set it next to the other. You smile and shake your head. "Even with writing folk tales down, it's fun to see how each author changes the story." "Which one?" You open your mouth but close it as you read over the passage in your head.

'Even with his beastly  
exterior she could see deep down, that he was not as awful as he wanted to be seen. Even someone like him could love, and deserve to be loved.'You look back up at him, it clicks in your head. "Nothing memorable, just one my sibling used to read to me when I was little." He rolls his eyes and looks off, you've come accustomed to that. You look back down at the book, your smile not faiding.  
_______________

The warmth from all the fires sometimes made your arm feel like it was burning off. Though winter was starting to show it's time, snow still packed the ground. You push the doors open and twirl out into the snow, it's much nicer once you aren't fearing your your life. You fall back and cover your aching arm in snow, the cold numbing the heat and pain. You closed your eyes as the birds began to chirp. It was so lovely this time of year. 

The sound of the doors opening and shutting cause you to open your eyes. You sit up slightly to see him standing on the steps. "What? Why are you watching? Making sure I dont do anything stupid?" His eyes almost roll back in his head. "You will get frost bite like that, fool." You look back at your arm. "Yeah, well this in the only thing that stops it from hurting." You mumble, and look back up at him. His expression changes from soft to annoyed, he turns back quickly. Going back inside, soft spot. 

‐--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, just a filler because who doesn't like a good filler chapter?  
> 


	10. Filling emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance leads to so much more.

The grass is still wet with the freshly melted snow, shiny in the morning haze. What drew you out here is unknown, but whatever it is, you're here. Dispite the rapidly approaching spring the cold still held. Your shoes slosh through the puddles of slightly muddy water that cover the courtyard, it chills you to the bone but somehow it's still feels nice. 

Your bandaged arm is held in a sling, resting against your middle. The cold air helps numb some of the already dulling pain. It's been a month and a half, it's still healing, especially the deeper parts. You fear it might not have the strength it used to, but if you truly are to stay here for the rest of your natural life, that shouldn't matter much. 

Taking in the beautiful scenery, the trees have started to grow back their leaves, and the in the distance the sounds of birds ring out. You're glad you chose to come out here this morning. The feeling of dew drops slipping from tree branches and into your hair helps you keep awake. 

You wonder back to the doors and pry them open, the cold of the inside greeting you. Breakfast should be ready soon, you've already memorized the pattern. You've come to look forward to breakfast, or any time with him at all. Dispite his reserved and rough nature he seems to enjoy talking about literature, especially poetry. 

As you wandered through the halls the echoes of something far away wafts through the corridors. You stop, standing in the middle, you close your eyes and the sounds of giggling floods your hearing. Two sets of footsteps barrel down the hall, the two small beings stop around you. Running around constantly trying to catch one another. Soon enough their presences faids. 

What was that? 

You round the corner, slamming straight into Arkham. "Oh! Madam, I've been searching for you. Your meal is ready." You nod, slipping your arm in his as you both make your way to the dining hall. This palace has become less of a prison, and more of a home. You mostly know your way around, only the places you need be. 

Your shoes and skirt hem dripped onto the floors as you walked. You hadn't noticed until you reached the dining table, when you almost slipped as you sit down. You're just glad he wasnt here yet to see. You waited, and waited, and waited for him. Even eventually eating without him. 'Where could he be? He doesnt seem like the type to sleep in.' You leave the table, in pursuit of the places he frequented. 

First the den, nothing, just books stacked on top of books. The smell of frankincense wafted through the air as you passed the cold hearth. Next, bedroom. The previous broken furniture had been cleaned up by Suzie a while back, a open book on a mostly unused work desk. You didnt like to snoop, but the book was a journal of some sort. Everything was neat. 

How he managed to keep such small and clean cursive with such big hands is beyond you. 

'...With everything comes an end, theres must be a way to break these bindings and to be as I once was. If I ever truly wish to be free of these chains and have someone, anything, I can not stay in this form. No one can love something like this, who could ever love a beast? '

You backed away, confused, and brushed it off. As someone of the academics, he could've just been being poetic. Unless..

No. On to the library.   
_________________

You hummed to yourself as you paced around the library, his eyes fixated on a book as you returned to the lounging area. You neal by the side of his chair, resting your arm and chin on the arm. "Do you know how to Dance?" For a second he spares you a glance. "No." You sit up, looking directly at him. "No as in you can but won't, or you you actually cant?" He shoot you a glare, the one you have learned not to be afraid of. 

You get up, offering him your hand, he looks at it for a minute. "Theres no music." He states before going back to his book. "We don't need music." You place your hand on his, he tenses as you try to pull him up to no avail. A pout forming on your lips. With a sigh he stands, the book being placed in his seat. You start to guide him, but he quickly takes over. Engulfing your waist with his hand. 

As he leads, you hum softly as your cheeks burn hot. Resting your head gently on his lower chest. At once he moves you, spinning you around before drawing you back into him. "You're very graceful." He says, in a tone so much softer then his normal one. 

Your stomach flutters. 

______________

Days have passed since the dance, all the while isolating himself from everyone. His room door has been locked shut for days, you've come every single one. Sitting outside, talking to him through the door. He never responds, but sometimes you can see his shadow blocking the light from under it, or feel his body heat though the door. "You have to come out some day, you cant just let yourself starve." 

You place your hand on the neatly painted wood. Theres a soft clicking sound, but nothing blocks that light. You try to door handle, and it turns. You slowly slide the door open, not enough to make any noise, just enough to slip through. Your breath catches in your throat at the sight before you. Wings out, boney, mangled flesh is the first thing you see. They twitched as he stretched the scarred flesh. 

You can only imagine the pain he must've gone through. He kneels in the ground, quite obviously in pain from stretching them. His breath is heavy and ragged. You step forward, the sounds of your shoes clacking on the ground makes him more tense then before. As you get close he trys to move away from you, but the closer you get the more damage you see. 

The bones of his wings have been broken and have healed incorrectly. "Go." You place your hand on his massive shoulder, He flinches almost rearing away from your touch. Not as if he's afraid of you, but afraid of what he can do. Your chest aches, hes trying to hide it, but he's a terrible actor. He's scared and in pain. 

You get closer, sliding your arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "I'm not letting you suffer, not alone, not anymore."   
______________

The sun is at it's highest, your hand in his larger one as you pull him through the halls. You passed both Arkham and Suzie on your way through, filled with shock as you so easily pull him around. They can only imagine the fate of an another, if they tried to do as you. You push through the front doors into the bright courtyard, the melted snow has brought several patches of early flowers. 

You usually spend your mornings out here, enjoying the earth's annual rebirth. Its obvious he didnt seem too thrilled at being pulled out here after weeks of isolation, but if he genuinely had a problem he could've used his strength and.... abilities, against you. Sitting in your favorite spot you hold a one sided conversation that he looked disinterested in, but you kept it up. He might be more focused on the ground that's currently soaking the tail of his coat... and his tail. 

What you didnt know is that he listened, he held onto every word as they so effortlessly slipped from your tongue. He noticed when you stopped talking and chose to look down at your lap, your fingers at work on the braids of flowers in your hands. You eventually look back up with a smile as you finish. Standing up to place the crown of flowers on his head. Your voice slips through the sounds of nature so sweetly, as if every word was dripping with honey. 

"Its been so lovely out here the past few days, you deserve to see it."

His stomach flutters.


	11. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some semblance of romance? In the 11th chapter of MY fanfiction? More likely than you think.

He now joins you on your morning walks, walking side by side in the dewy morn. Weither you choose to talk to him, or comfortably stoll through the silence is irrelevant. That he joins you, spends this time with you, fills you with a warmth you can't quiet recognize. You've been able to pick up on his mannerisms and responses through this. The way he growls softly when a dew drop slips from a tree branch into him is somewhat...

Cute? 

He seems to growl when things happen unexpectedly, like he's trying to intimidate whatever is causing it. But him growling at a tree or a single dew drop is quite funny to you. It's been a few days since you've had breakfast inside, opting to sit in the same spot and eat together. Enjoying the world around you. 

This morning is different however, silently he leads you to the gardens. Away from the rose and sword, and into the most stunning garden you've ever seen. Dispite the time of year everything was fully bloomed, almost as if they had stayed that way when blanketed in snow. "This is.. impossible. These dont bloom until at least August..." you say, looking over a patch of Lillium Stargaze. "..like magic." 

A familiar chuckle rises from his chest for a moment, as he stares down at your wonder. The memories of all his father did to make the garden perfect for his mother, though she never got to enjoy it. But here you are now, in full wonder at the love and dedication. He looks off into the countless sections of roses, and the few the held other flowers. 

Your hand slips into his as you try to get him to come with you further in. He freezes. Oh god. Your hand was so small, so soft, so... easily broken. You're jolted to a stop when you feel him unmoving. Turning your head to look, your eyes catch. He wasnt expecting you to do this again, slip so softly into him like it was nothing. Like he isnt a beast. A monster. A being only able to destroy. 

Everything didnt seem real, not this. Not you getting closer, your other hand placed on his chest while the other still held its grip on his hand. Not the sound of your voice, filled with genuine concern and want for his well being flowing from your tongue. "Vergil?" No honorifics, you saw the two of you as equals now? "Are you...Okay?" 

His eyes were locked down on you, an unreadable expression within them. He steps back in almost a jerk, your hand being realised from the warmth of his and falling to your side. He looks you up and down before away. You push through, a smile still holding. You were getting somewhere, you'll get to where you'll need to be soon enough.   
_______________

Hunched over on his bed, seething in pain. Countless nights he has to be like this, using and stretching the parts of him made useless by the people he once knew as comrades. Every time, like clockwork, he feels small again. Like it's the first night, alone, before he sent criminals here. The awful isolation, the smell of vomit and blood. How he cried out for his mother, knowing full well she had been gone. 

No one will save him, no will help him.

Unbeknownst to him, his growls, clicks, and... whimpers echo through the halls. Drawing a familiar woman from her chambers, to his. You don't hesitate to push your way in, like before. There he is, in all his woe. Hunched over on his bed, wings spasming in pain. You can only imagine after being forced down and into clothing. Your bare feet make no sound on the cold flooring. 

The weight of your body on the bed alerts him of your presence. "You will leave." He says, wings folding painfully back into their place. You rest against his back, in the space between his wings. Your arms sliding under the masses of crippled flesh, and around him the best you can. Your head resting against his rough, scaly skin. "I can't. I'm not going to leave you. You shouldn't be alone." 

A growl. He cant intimidate you into running away, not anymore. You aren't the scared little girl you once were. You take a deep breath. "If you open yourself, things will change. You can get help." Theres another growl, but It wavers. Wavers in the way your voice does when you're about to cry. 

You shift, placing your forehead against his back. Holding on for dear life. He wont hurt you, but you cant let go. You can't. "I know I cant mend you, I know I cant mend the broken parts back together." Your hand caresses his skin, so tenderly, as if you put to much pressure he would shatter. As if he is excruciatingly thin glass that rests in your hands. 

You are so gentle with him, he shouldn't feel like this. He doesnt deserve this. Your so warm, careful, delicate. Delicate, like every word you say. "But If you let me in, I could help you make something new out of them." His body shakes. He's shaking. He isnt weak, but here he is, shaking in your arms like a child. "I'm not going to leave you. You arent going to be alone. Never again." 

Why. Why do you feel the need to be so close to him? He could hurt you in the worst ways possible and yet... here you are. Curled against him, holding onto him as if your lives depended on it. Another warmth slides down his back, dripping down as his heat keeps them warm. Tears. Voice is soft, hushed. "There's nothing back there for me, like you once said, this. This is my home now. You-" 

Hesitation, maybe this wasnt the right time to say this? Too fast maybe? He quivers in your arms, and for a moment... he's no longer a 9 feet tall Demon who at one point had you shaking just like this. This is different. Everything Is different. "You are my home now." It slips from your mouth like glass from the hands of a child. His shaking ceases and you try to tighten your sad excuse for a grasp on him. Repeating.

"You are my home now." 

Everything seems frozen in that moment, frozen but so sweetly warm. Theres a loud cracking sigh as he slumps over onto his side, you quickly pulling your arm out from under him. Looking around the room, trying to figure out what to do, you see the duvet and sheets that have fallen to the floor. You slip from the bed and grab the heavy blanket, pulling it over his exhausted form. 

You can't just leave him. He needs you.

You crawl over his legs and pull the blanket over the two of you, resting closely to his bare chest. "I will be right here." A whisper through the silence. One he most definitely heard. Sleep hit the both of you soon enough, unknowing of what you would wake up to. 

When you woke, he was still there next to you, just as before. His arm draped protectively over you. Your hand finds it's way to his forearm, rubbing circles into it gently. He stirs in his sleep, a demonic face restless by what hides beneath those shut eyelids. Everything will be okay.  
_______________

"Vergil." His eyes are glued on the book he desided to being along this morning. "Vergil!" As both your hand come to rest on his leg, propping you up, his eyes are now on you. "Are you going to answer my question?" His mouth opens, nothing passes through the fang like lips. You huff and your smile doesn't faid. "Were you not listening?" The book closes, his eyes shifting around for a bit. "No, I believe I wasnt. I apologize." 

Something in your face softens, you sit back on your heels and look down at the grass, now dry in the spring warmth. "Its fine, it wasnt important." "It is if you felt the need to ask. Out with it." This time you have no idea what to say, your face burning warm. You shake your head no, you cant get the question out again. It took you enough bravery the first time around. Theres a more... playful growl from his chest. "You cant tell me?" 

An onlooker watches from the windows, his face stone cold. Trying to figure out how to process this. You've only tried to escape once, and the Master has come to like you... yet doesnt let you go home. You walk around as if you've lived here your whole life, like you're safe here. He guesses you are now, because you're in the princes favor. A smile comes to his lips as he watches the two of you go on about a question you had asked. 

Which puzzled him more. Why would a lovely maiden, such as yourself, want to spend the rest of your years eternally bound to a demon like the prince? With a shake of his head, he smiles. "Arkham! You said you'd help me with the laundry! Get. In. Here." A sigh. "Coming Anna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1551 words.   
> Guess who's Motivated.
> 
> Just a friendly reminder I have a (romance) V x reader AND a (non-romance, familial) Dante x teen! Reader out. I work harder on those then on this. So if you could go give at least one of those a read I'd really appreciate that! Thank!


	12. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and the emotions surrounding it.

Dispite the warmth of spring, a cold wafts through the castle at night, chilling those who dare step out of a hearth or their beds. At this hour, even the servants had retired to their own cots. Lord knows you were already fast asleep. Yet here he is, the dens warmth brewing his thoughts. The years had passed since the days everything had gone so terribly wrong. 

The scars in his armored skin ache as he remembers, it's too late now. They begin to rush him, but he doesnt cry as he usually does. He sits silently, eyes holding the flames under the mantle as his past replays in his mind.   
_______  
The piece and staff had bed set aside hours ago. The kingdom in varying states of excitement and worry. Those excited for the young kings rule, and others who worried the dangers of a 14 year old taking the throne. A cold gaze bore down at the citizens celebrating in the grand city below. Traditional songs blaring through the streets as many people got hopelessly drunk. 

Footsteps clattered through the hall to the window in which he stood. Huffing breaths as the messy haired boy tried to stand as tall as his twin brother. "C'mon Vergil. Just because you're King now doesnt mean you have to be a grumpy old man like father." An icy glare is shot at him, unkempt with most of his garb abandoned. Nothing but his trousers, boots, and a loosely fitted shirt. 

He looked just as much of a fool as he is, yet the chamber maids he flirted with fell head over heels for the boy. With a clearing of the throat the young king gets the attention of his right hand man. "Yes Sir?" "Have everything ready by the end of the week for my little brother to be taken to his new home in Redgrave Castle. Sadness filled the eyes and expression of the slightly younger boy.

Castle Sparda had been his only true home since as long as he could remember. Castle Redgrave had been the home his mother returned to in the spring and with frets between her and their father. "But... c'mon Verg..." 

No amount of begging would keep from the distant castle frombing readied. And no amount of eye rolls could keep the red twin from visiting the weeks after his brothers coronation.   
________  
"Vergil?" 

He glances over his shoulder, the familiar form of the woman who'd taken this forsaken place as her home comes into veiw. Your hand places on the arm of his seat. "Why are you still awake this late? Is everything... alright?" He nods, his eyes returning to the the fire blazing in front of him. "Restlessness is all." You hum, sliding down next to the chair. "Then I'll stay here with you until you're ready to sleep." 

He let's out an impressed sigh, yet again you baffle him with your kindness. The two of you sit in silence, your own exhaustion causes your eyes to flutter after some time. The warmth of the fire is better then any blanket you could have. He notices your hand resting at the edge of the chair arm. And in a split second, he rests his much larger one on top of yours. You smile and faid off into your dreams. 

Your small, soft hand felt so natural under his, almost as if they were ment to fit together. Like a puzzle piece. You were right about it being late, and he had promised he'd wake early for something. A suprise from you to him. Your presence with him sooths all of his thoughts, all of his nerves. He rises, taking you into his arms. 

Holding you close as he leaves the den, fearing you'll wake from the cold of the halls. It was a short track to his room, this would not be the first time you slept in his bed... deep down he Hope's it wont be the last. He rests you on the side closest to the balcony doors, the light of the full moon illuminating your ethereal features. 

Each sculpted by aphrodite herself. That had to be it. Why else would you be so kind? 

Why else would he be so drawn to your warmth?

He rests on the opposite side, as far as he can to avoid crushing you. Weather you're actually a small person is out of the question, you're tiny in comparison to him, so easy for him to destroy. The glowing pools of endless blue watch as you rest so peacefully. The way you make him feel should be a crime, it infuriates him to no end and yet... if it ever were to end he had no clue what he'd do. Eventually the sound of your breathing lulls him to a sleep.   
___________

You were no longer by his side in the morning, a disappointment he could not express to anyone. Also one calmed by finding you in the gardens. In a patch of grass next to a large bloom of Rose's. One he'd had his own picnics in, side by side with his mother and brother. A layout out of food had been set up. "Good morning! I found this spot on a walk and figured it'd be a good place to eat. Dont you think?" 

A familiar warmth fills your chest, as only for a second did you see him soften. He nods, joining you on the blanket. This morning's brunch was just as all the others. You lead the conversation, not sure weather he was listening or not. Every so often checking, getting a hum in response. Soon all of your words became white noise as his mind wanders. You looked so sweet and soft as you chattered on. 

Mostly about the books you'd spend your time reading. All ones he had already read in the years cooped up here. The way your hair beautifully framed your face, or the way the sunlight made your skin hum with its undertones. You every so often would look up at him as you spoke, taking in the detailed face you had once feared. 

What a beautiful turn of veiw, him now being your favorite thing to look at. Sometimes you found yourself trailing off, getting distracted in the face and eyes that others would find monstrous. You dont think he notices how kind he looks as he sits listening to you, you know he trys to listen and usually does a good job at it. Because he'll bring up things in discussion that you have only ever mentioned once. 

Not even your siblings have done that. It makes your heart jump every time he remembers something about you, because it means he cares enough to remember. You trail off again, eyes locked with his. You notice how... far away he looks, how distant his eyes seem. You crawl to his crossed legs, bringing yourself to stand as you place your hand on the side of his face. 

Almost instantly he comes back, startled by the hand on his cheek. "Are you sure that you're okay?" You say sternly. Trying to get your point across, you've been so worried the past few days. He's not acting like himself. Quiet? Yes. Distant and well deep in thought 24/7? No. 

"...I am now." You feel your heart jump into your throat. Did he just, really say that? A smile presses onto your lips as you let out a soft chuckle. "You are the charmer, aren't you Vergil?" He takes a deep breath, you know he radiates warmth unlike any human but you swear his face becomes more warm then usual. 

"I.. I did not mean-" Hes so obviously flustered. You've never seen him like this before. He's an 8'7+ prince in demon form and yet here he is getting flustered over a peasant woman like you. You laugh and rest your forehead against his textured one. Closing your eyes and just, enjoying the closeness. So did he. God, he let's you get away with murder. 

You feel his hand come and rest on the small of your back, pulling you closer to him slowly.   
________

You chattered on as you made your way back to the castle. The entire day had been spent outside in the sunlight with you. Now the sun sets, leaving a reddish tint to everything its light touches. "Today was wonderful, I didn't expect it to go on this long but... I'm so happy it did." You say, holding the mans attention. 

"I feel really bad about how I used to see you, you're actually... quite wonderful to be around." His heart races but he doesnt change his expression. No. No, all you had said before was correct. You shouldn't be feeling this way, he is a monster who has caused the death of so many people. How could he ever deserve this. Deserve you. 

He remembers before, your hair clinging to your face with sweat. Trembling with fear, and for the first time, standing against him. You were right then, and so very wrong now. He wishes you'd see that, yet.. he's so glad at how blind you've become. 

"How DARE you. I was just taken from my home and brought here to be some sacrifice. Now i stand in front of a monster, who judges me for fearing him. If anything, its you who is disgusting. Your servant told me how you murdered other servants. You have innocent blood on your hands, you are disgusting. And dispite all the storys that have been told, you where never once a man."

God, how right you were.   
___________

Dinner had gone by well, filled with laughter that this castle hadn't heard in years. You both retired to your respective rooms early, leaving him to his own horrid thoughts. It's never pretty when they come back, yet you seem to bring them to a stand still. You split the red sea of memories, and yet you are so far away now. His head aches, bent over growling to himself.   
_______  
One final month, his brother had stopped his 'visits' , leaving the young king to his own business. Sadly negotiating isnt his strong suit. In the few months on the throne, many wars had been started. His stone cold face hid a temperament like no other. Many enemies were made, many people forced to fight. 

Men and woman leaving their homes to join wars that could've been avoided, those who didnt and couldnt whispered about the king's incompetence. He couldnt win like this, a weak and cowardly little boy. Power. He needs more power. After meer hours of deciding, it was time to destroy the spell that his father cast so many years ago. 

He gathered the man he needed, as well and the 'tools' neccessary. The tower locked up for decades by his father, holding the one key to obtaining the abilities his father once possessed. And it was all on one place. 

"It seems you've brought the final tools, crook?" A man with brown hair, greyed with time approaches. Two women with him, terrified. The mother clutches her daughter tightly. "Arkham! Don't do this!" The man ignoring his wife's voice, and the crying of his 11 year old daughter. They are shoved forward onto symbols carved into the stone walls and flooring, a sword in the hands of the older man. 

"The final piece, you do the honors." "You're a monster! Does life not matter to you?" She screams, anger and fear overflowing in her voice. "A weak human life is but a small price to pay." As he poured a powder onto the ground, each carving began to glow. Warmth and vibrance lit the room. A smile slit the young kings face as everything fell into place. 

"Now." The old man rushed at the woman, the girl being thrown by her mother as the sword pierced the womans chest. The blade was removed, her blood spilling into the cracks. The tower shook as everything began to glow brighter. "Vergil!" A disgustingly familiar voice yelled. "Dante." He spit turning to the stairs where his brother appeared. Many men behind him. 

"This is wrong, it's time to end this." The young king looks over his shoulder as a large portal opens. "Its already too late for that, brother." His cockiness overcoming him, a small laugh Trimble's from his chest. "Are you really surprised that breaking Daddys little spell was so easy?" Anger comes to show in the younger brothers expression.

The two brace to rush each other but before they can a womans voice cuts through. "Sparda Spawn. You have broken the very thing I gave my life for." He stumbles back, the ghostly form a a woman coming to sight. "Your greed and weakness brings you to this, murder and bloodshed due to your own temperment." 

"Yes, A punishment is needed for you. Vergil Sparda, eldest Spawn. From this day forward, you will be more beast then man!" Pain surges through his body as things fly through the air. Ghostly blue chains wrap around his limbs. The older accomplice is struck in the face and neck. Leaving nasty gashes behind. The young kings bones break and heal into something dastardly. Scales and armor break through his soft skin and he watches his teeth fall to his hands. 

His hands grow, nails breaking and falling out as they are replaced by jet black claws. Sharp inhuman teeth push through his bare gums. His choaking sobs bring the soldiers and knights accompanying his brother to sickness. And said brother to a state of horror. Blackness faids into his vision as he is rushed by the few men that are unfazed by his transformation. 

He is yanked into the tower stairwell as blades and other such weapons are thrusted at him. The arm that no longer looks like his reached out for the red clad boy, said boy does not reach back. He let's his brother become overwrought by angry men. Wings burst through his back, tearing out of his flesh. They didnt even have seconds to exist as their bones were broken. The leathery flesh torn off, ripped and shredded. 

Pain over took him as he finally blacked out.   
________  
His breaths ragged as he clutches his head, god wont something make it stop? You could,you could make this stop, he wants you. He needs you. Rushing from his room, and to your door. Yet unable to even make his presence known. He pushes back, leaving you to your rest. Choosing the garden instead. A bad choice, but still better the confronting his own problems. 

His mother loves this garden, he knows she'd be so disappointed in him. How he turned out. Eventually he reaches a marble bench, one his mother would sit at and watch the wind sway the ever-bloomed flowers. And that's what he did, just as she once did. At this point, he has no clue weather he longs for you or if he just longs for any kind of comfort. Could he just be using you? 

You saw from your bedroom window, his form disappearing back into the garden. You leave your bed, only in your night clothes and a shawl. Arkham passes you, shocked flustered at your current clothing. "Madam!" "Not now!" Down through the halls and out through that door. You had to find him. Something is wrong and he refuses to recognize it. 

The soles of your feet ache as you run on the stone pathways, random sticks and twigs stabing into your heels along the way. You stop when you see him there, sitting on a marble bench. His back facing you. The wind sways the roses so beautifully in the moonlight. His breaths are uneven, but he's trying to slow them. Regain his composure.

He feels you press against his back, resting against the clothed armor of skin. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I know I cant make it go away, but please... let me make it better." Your arms try their best to wrap around his large midsection. "Let me try to help you." You feel him tense, but that doesnt stop his shaking. He begins to tremble in your arms. 

You slide off of him and over the bench, standing between his legs. You take his face in your hands, holding it gently and he looks down at you in awe. You truly are an angel, the angel that hold the face of a demon in her hands so lovingly. Your thumbs rub circles into his textured cheek. Dispite everything, you still hold a smile. Warm streams of glowing blue cascade down your hands, a pride fills your chest. 

"My dear, you're crying." An anger fills his chest, for the first time in a long time, directed at you. "I am not." He is, he can feel it. You stand up on the balls of your feet and pull his head down gently, placing your forehead on his. "Crying is good. Crying is good." You gaze deep into those pools of blue. "I'm so proud of you, Vergil."


	13. Let me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your brain fills in blanks incorrectly, so you over react.

Proud? Proud. You're proud of him... for being so weak? There was once a time he broke a decades old spell in pursuit for power, and now he sits crying into the hands of a peasant women. How could you be proud of this... weakness, this monster, this beast? You have the nerve, the gall to say you're proud of him?

"I've seen you sob, but never fully cry. Never real tears. That takes a lot of courage." He doesnt know how truly readable he is, no matter how hard he pushes everything down it will all show up in the end. He can't hide from you. Your hands slide from his face, and fall down to his lap. His hands coming to immediately, taking them in and dwarfing them in his own. 

This, right here, is perfection. Peace. Something he knew so well that he did not deserve. "Let me..." You whisper, voice almost caught in the breeze. Pausing, trying to figure out exactly what to say. His heart begins to pound as he awaits your next word. Every cell in his body screams that you're going to ask him to leave. But, you'd never do that, right? 

Right?

"Go." Whatever you had to say, the thought of you asking to go home held strong in his mind. This was all too much. "Leave me." You take a step back, confused. Had you gotten to close? Did you overstep his boundaries? "But.. you shouldn't have to be out here alo-" "Now." His voice booms, and you flinch. Eyes wide as you nod. You try to suppress the frown and tears of shock.

This is stupid to get be this upset, and yet... you walk back the way you came. Tears streaming down your face, your shoulders shake as you tried not to sob. He knew he'd made a big mistake. The look... the fear in your eyes. Was everything going to reverse back to how it once was? Would you now quiver when he came near you?

The walk back to your quarters seemed a lot shorter. It doesnt matter though. You just wanted to help, you just wanted to be close to, be around him. Curling into to sheets you close your eyes only for a second before falling into a restlessness sleep. You went about your morning as usual. A stroll without him, breakfast, and whatever you feel fit.

The palace felt cold, empty, just as it used to. You've made a home out of it these past months, and in less then a day it feels barren. How comical, how stupid of you to believe you would make things better. Today, you cooped yourself up in the library. Angered and embarrassed by yourself, what did you do wrong?  
____________

You read over the same fairytale over and over again, about how she falls in love with a beast who's heart shows through his ghastly figure, and he falls just as deeply in love with her. You wished... Anyways, there are so many iterations of the tale, it's hard to get used to reading another. It was now easier to hold the large book, with its heavy detailed leather. Your arm had healed up fully, Arkham was right though. It doesn't have the strength it used to. 

If anything like this had happened when you still lived down in the village you would've been out of work completely. Dispite the reason you're hear in the first place, you're lucky you now have the privilege to rest it off. You drag your fingers down the pages, the ink had caused the letters the raise off of the page so beautifully. 

That's how you knew this book was old, understandably so. This tale is as old as time.   
_________

He paces back and forth in the halls, slow melodic steps as he contemplates his childish reaction last night. He had you so close, just as he wished. And for some reason he shoved you away. His eyes close, and he imagines your hands placed on his face once more. He growls in frustration, maybe it's better to keep you at arms length. 

For preservation of your heart, he'd rather keep you distant then to break you.

His pacing lasts into the evening hours, the sun casting golden glows on everyit touches. This time yesterday he was trapped in memories of the past, and now.. it's all you. No matter what he trys to think, remember, everything comes back to you. Your soft skin, kindness, gentle touch, how wonderful you'd look stretched arou- no. He shouldn't have these thoughts. 

He leaves said hall, desperate to distract himself from his own mind. 

He's unsure why he could ever want you to be close to him, months ago he only had thoughts of ending your miserable life that were only soothed by his pity. His own desperation leads him to the library, and right to you. You look up from your book at him, quickly looking back down at it. Pretending to read. 

Avoiding you, letting himself into the shelves. The silence permeating through the room feels as though its suffocating you, you have to at least apologize for upsetting him. You rise from the chair, leaving your book behind. You try to track him down through the labyrinth of books. Your shoes click on the ground, alerting him to you approaching.

"Vergil?" He flinches, but doesnt bother to look over his shoulder. "I'm sorry if i... upset you or over stepped. I just wanted to help." Your eyes cast down at the floor. "Now I see that I was just an annoyance." No, no you were not. A sigh leaves him. "You were not, but I will not let you leave." Confusion hit, your gaze immediately looking back onto him. "What are you talking about?" 

"Last night, you were going to ask me to leave, were you not?" "No! I wasn't. I thought I made it clear before that I didnt want to leave." A soft hmm leaves his throat. "Then I was mistaken." You squint, sadness filling your chest. Heart hirting and feeling as though it's going to dry up. He's pushing you away. You can't just let that happen, not after all of this. 

"Vergil, you didnt even give me a chance to say what I needed." You say with a short laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Then tell me." You feel your face heat, remembering exactly wha TV you were going to say. "I-I cant now. Its not-" "Not worth it? I figured." Every word that he spits is him trying to push you away. Not this time. "That's not it!" "Then say it if it's so important!" His voice echoes through the library as he spins around, now facing you. 

The two of you stand there, a tense glare holding. He makes the choice to break it, storming off through the library. You follow, quick on his coattails. Yelling at him to listen to you as he storms through the halls. "I was trying to make everything better, I want you to be happy!" He continues in front of you, his wide strides making him start to get ahead. "It shouldn't matter to you!" But it does. 

"Let me take care of you, god damn it!" 

The words leave your mouth, almost as if someone else had said them. He stops as soon as you say it. "I want to make you happy. I want to do everything In my power to make it stop hurting." You take a few steps forward, reaching for his hand. "Let me get close to you, I know I can't make everything go away. That doesn't mean I can't try to make things better." 

Gently slipping your hand into his, he slowly grips your hand. It's not tight, but tight enough to feel his warmth. He's at odds with himself, eyes glued on the wall. There's his want to protect you form the beast he truly is, and the want to draw you into himself and make you his own. But he can't, as much as your kindness overflows, that isnt what you mean. Right?

He can not take advantage of your kindness for his own primal desires. 

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1380 words.


	14. Let go

"Do as you see fit." 

smiling, you squeeze his hand gently. You felt wet hot tears slip down your face. It doesnt matter what has happened, you're going to make everything right. "Thank you, Vergil."   
_____________

Days passed in and out, the air began to warm. Making the morning walks, picnics, and garden strolls rather uncomfortable. Still, you followed him around like a lovesick puppy. Chattering on with him about anything, life, literature, etcetera. You've found, the best way to hold a long and strong conversation with him, is to speak on poetry. Which he has rather large opinions on. 

His was a quiet and reserved man, rather listen to you then speak himself, but god did you love to bring out the part of him that will give detailed answers. It was so lovely to hear him go on. As much as it was longer then his normal responses, it still stopped short. Today, dispite the uncomfortable warmth, you two had taken to sitting in the grass. 

You layed on your stomach, your legs kicking up. Choosing to ignore his chastising about ruining your dress with the green of the grass. In the middle of a muttered reprimand, you cut him off. "I've noted you fixate a specific poet, correct?" He nods. "Any reasons why?" He opens his mouth, but closes it again. Unsure what to say at first. 

"I was gifted a book very young, his writing. I used to sit with my... my mother, and we would read together." The idea of the departed Queen resting with her son and reading poety with her son brought a smile to your lips. "That's very sweet. Do you know whom the author is?" This question garners and shake of his head. 

"No, unamed and untitled. The book was... mostly destroyed after an incident. I only have a few pages left." You nod, feeling a certain sadness. So, there was no way you could ever replace it for him. No way for him to be reminded of those moments, other then a few torn pages?   
_________

You peaked through the kitchen doors, watching three people rush around the large room. Suzie is one of the three, seemingly make sure everything is going according to plan. You slip in through the doors, catching the eye of a scrawny yet tall man. He gestures to you and the other person smiles wide, a friendly face. He waves you over. 

"Hello there madam, wonderful to finally meet you. Although I don't think this is the proper place for a lady of your status." A laugh bubbles from your chest and they seem confused. "Oh dear, I'm not- I'm not any royalty. I'm the daughter of a Baker from the village of Capulet. I'm nothing, really." His shocked expression turns to one of comfort and ease. 

"At least now I know-" he gestures to the kitchen around him. "You understand." You nod. "Most definitely. Delt with bread ovens and rushes of people who needed to feed their kids." You roll up one of your sleeves to the hest of your ability. Showing the light scars you have from burning your arms on the hot sides of ovens. He rolls his up, showing the same. 

The other man leans over, trying to be suave. "I could give you some different Mark's, if you'd lik-" he's smacked in the face by a wooden spoon, insults and reprimands fly out of the womans mouth like no other. You hold back your laugh, as does your conversation partner. "Does this happen often?" "It most certainly does." 

After who knows how long, you slip into the dinning room from the connecting kitchen door. He's there, waiting. "What were you doing back there? Were you forced back into there?" You fluster at his questions. "Of course not, I was just told there were others. I though it would be nice to introduce myself." He huffs, his gaze cast out the window. 

"Servants quarters are not place for us." You care deeply for him, but he hold an air of ignorance himself. "I understand your sentiment, however-" You take your seat across the massive table, adjusting your posture. "I grew up in places like that. In kitchens, crawling in ovens to clean them. I belong in there more then I do out here." His long claws like nails tap on the surface of the table. 

"You know dignity, and are mine. You belong out here now." With time you hope his views change. No. You will make them change. "All I'm saying is, if our circumstances were a little different... if you saw me working as I once did, you would've treated me as you do them." He opens his mouth to defend himself, but he can't. 

You're right. 

You always are.   
____________

The night draws late, and soon the minutes of watching you giggle and ramble on faid. He's alone again, in the confines of his bedroom. He runs his talon like fingers over the cover of his journal, opening it to see the ripped and burned pages that had been bound in, snatching with the rest of the paper.   
________  
When the young kin- prince, awoke, the cold air of the castle tore as his sore armored skin. The tangled remnants of clothing hung desperately on his body. His eyes shot from corner to corner of the old bedroom. He'd not been here in a long time. His entire body shook as he tried to stand, as he did a loud thunk echoes through the room. 

Torn and burned leather layed there, almost mocking him. Memories of sitting with his mother flashed through his mind and he feel back to knees. Clutching the book in his, now much larger, hands. A wetness slipped down his face as a roar from his lips. Slumping down, his thoughts begin to collect. 

They sent him here after almost killing him, he must've been exiled. But what would his kingdom do without a king? His brother would most likely take the throne. That's it. That's what this had so be, a plot to steal the throne from him. Utter betrayal. His eyes caught a coat of blue, the one his father had gotten made for him when he was young. 

The one he was to wear when he was old enough to inherit the throne. 

Suddenly he felt small again. He drops the book, and like a child, grabs at the coat. Covering himself in it as he curls up on the ground. The peppermint smell lulls him to sleep, as suddenly, in the back of his mind, he was once again 5. Being carred to bed by his father, breathing in the peppermint cologne on his shirt.   
_________

The sound of his creaking door and the light fo a candle causes him to break his trance. There you are, in your night dress with a candle in hand. "Yes?" You take a deep breath. "I just... didn't want you to be alone." His chest rumbles with a soft 'Hmm' as he runs his claws down the pages once more. You take on step in, unable to read him from this far away. 

"You've been in your head off and on these past few weeks. I... didn't want you to get too far in and hurt yourself." He closes the book, eyes now fixated on you. "Is that all?" You felt your face warm and your shoulders slump, it was a half truth. You were worried about him but... "I had a nightmare, and I wanted to be with you." 

His chest tightens and his face feels warm. After having a nightmare... you wanted to be with him? When the closest thing to describe his appearance is a nightmare, you wanted to be with him? His eyes held on your sunken form, a cold sweat stuck to your skin like a rainy sheen on a window pane. You looked to small, so meek, so... helpless. 

Something riled up inside of him, something deep in the put of his stomach churned. He felt sick seeing you like this, the last time he did... you coward in fear at him. A few steps are taken in your direction, and he kneels, trying to get closer to your hight. He has no clue what he's doing, it will come as he does it. He trys to speak, but your face contorts with sadness. 

You drop the candle, and it goes out before it touches the ground leaving the room to its former dimness you rush up to him, throwing your arms around his neck. Your face shoved into his collar as you sobs rack through your body. He's frozen, unsure what to do. Prat of him aches to pull you closer, trap you against him with his arms. The other wants to shove you away, to yell at your for even thinking of touching him like this again. 

He eventually wills one of his massive hands to rest on your back, unsure if it will help any. You are unreal. At one time he had insulted you for being in this exact state, but now... all he wants if for it to be gone. And of course you remember, you just dont care to. You arent sure if its because he's changed, or just gotten used to you.   
_  
"Pathetic, you're so terrified. Your hands shake and you sweat profusely. Disgusting."  
_

You feel your embarrassment creep in on you, hadn't ment to do quite this but... it felt nice to be this close to him. You sniffle before speaking, your tears running down his scaled neck. "I'm sorry... you just, make me feel safe." Something deep within his chest flutters as you speak. His large, warm arms engulf you and lift your quivering body from the ground as he stands. 

You pull back, sitting straight in his arms. His face was blank to cover his flustered inside. "If that's so, you may stay the night with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1668 words


	15. A nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leads the reader right into his arms.

He holds you close. Closer then you've ever been, even on the nights you've spent with him before. As you wished, which he had no reason to disagree to, you're head rests on his large chest. He can hear the stuttering in your breathing. He doesn't know how to make this stop, so all he can do is hold you close to him. 

"Vergil?" He let's out a soft 'hmm? ' and you internally gear up to say this. "You... won't let anything bad happen... or leave, right?" A wave of confusion washes over him as the words leave your mouth. "Of course not." You close your eyes and are hit with the memories of your dream. 

The chains digging into and burning his ridged flesh. His roar of pain echoing through your head. All this and there is nothing you can do. 

You shake again, holding back the sobs bubbling at your throat. He feels you start to grow uncomfortable once more. "I saw you die." He freezes and his mouth opens slowly, theres a pause before he can bring himself to speak. "....What?" You sit up, tears filling your starry eyes. You look into his the best you can, the face in front of you, a murky watercolor. 

"In my dream, I saw you die. I saw them kill you." Your head and shoulders drop, shaking as tears fall onto the stomach of his shirt. You look up once more. "I tried to get to you but they-" you choak on a sob, the back your throat aching. "They pulled me away, no matter how much I thrashed and screamed they wouldn't let me go..." 

You pull his hands to yours, both of your hands grasping onto his pointer fingers. That being all you could hold completely. "I lost you... and didnt even get to sa-" you stop yourself. Not, not yet. You can't, that's wrong. His face contorts and he's filled with more confusion, but... something deep within his chest flutters. You're so shook up over the thought of him getting hurt and losing him. 

Wait, what exactly were you going to say. You didnt even let yourself finish. He scans your face unable to get any hints from your broken expression. You shake your head, trying to clear it. Gaze breaking, you look down at his chest. "My older brother was there, he- he tried to comfort me. But he wouldn't let me go. He just pulled me out into the snow, he kept saying that I was safe now." 

"I kept trying to tell him you wouldn't hurt me, but he wouldn't listen. Then he hurt me... again... when I tried to get away." You looked back up, his face was warm... So unlike him. his eyes held hope. It was like something long gone had finally returned to him. You raise one of his hands to the side of your face, his palm almost engulfing it entirely. Holding it there you rest against the palm, closing your eyes. 

Knowing he wouldn't have done anything on his own. Not that he knows how to initiate affection at all....

All of this? You're so shook up over loosing him and now your sitting, essentially, on his lap and holding his hand to your face. The hand that could so easily eclipse your entire skull and crush it like a grape. He could destroy you so easily, and yet here you are. For the first time, he felt hope, a true hope for his own future. Not that his curse could be broken but that maybe, just maybe, he could...

He doesnt deserve this, deserve you. Deserve to be this close to someone who could bring him so much joy, hope, and love. You had to have known this, but you just do not seem to care. A sudden need to protect you floods his senses. "I will never let another person put there hands on you, ever again. " your eyes flutter open, and once again so does his chest. 

The two of your hold eye contact and he continues. "You have my word." Your lips curve into a smile and you turn your head against his palm. Many bits of him flutter as your lips press sweetly into the warmth of his hand. Your eyes shut again as you sit there like that, it takes everything in him not to pull you in and make you his own right now. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to push down the urges. "Now, its immature to continue to dwell on dreams." You owe him nothing. You pull your lips away, instead resting your forehead against his hand. "Thank you... you make me feel so.. safe."  
___

The room was dark, and filled with the sound of your steady breathing, you'd managed to calm down and rest once more against his chest. The sound of his heart lulling you to a slumber. Hes starting to get used to the sight of this, you curled up, asleep, so close to him. His eyes draw to your arm, once badly injured. He should've known to wait for you and not let you go anywhere close to that place. 

And because of him you were hurt. He lifts the arm gently to get a better look at the healed flesh. It was scarred up and uneven, divots of where muscle once occupied. The scars looked like vines wrapping around your arm. His digits run down the soft flesh before he gently sets it back down. You felt like a rag doll like this. Maluble and unaware, so fragile. 

The moon light casts on your face, your cheek smooshed against his chest causing a cute pouting effect on your lips. Everything you did seemed to perfect... or maybe he's just in lo... mmm, should he be thinking about this? No. However, that doesnt stop the thoughts from coming. Do you think he... Would you ever let him.... those are questions for another day. 

He looks out at the sky then back down at you, with all the stars in the universe... somehow the one on his chest glows the brightest. With that, he allows himself to fall asleep.  
_________

The new day brought a new smile to your face. After last night, that dream didnt matter anymore. Of course the sight of him being murdered still sent a chill down your spine, but you had to be strong. No more being caught up in dreams, like he'd said. 

You sat in the windowsill of one of the large library windows, looking out at the grounds. Often glacincing back down at the book in your hands. His armchair had been moved, it sat close to the window to accommodate for you need to sit here. Every so often your eyes glances over at him, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. The wings under his clothing almost pushing out. 

Your hands almost drop the book and your eyes linger, you almost forgot. He must be in some pain. You look back at the the pages, already heven forgotten what you read. "How are you feeling today?" Vergil glances your way, only for a second before going back to the book in his hands. "Fine." He seemed a bit cold today, maybe it was the obvious pain. 

Or maybe last night had overwhelmed him. 

"I just... I just thought you might be uncomfortable, your wings seem to be spasming." A rumbling sigh left his chest, and the book in his hands shut. "That is not for you to worry about." Your own was quickly abandoned as you stood from your windowsill. "It is! I asked you to let me take care of you, and I'm going to. Did you think I didn't mean it?" 

Hurt rings through your voice, and a familiar unpleasant tightness forms in his chest. No, he didn't think that low of you. The armchair creek's from his weight lifting from it, his hand now offered to you. Lips forming into a small pout you stare at the large outstretched arm. Reluctant to take it at all. "Its nothing to worry about now." 

"Come, my pet, I have... something to show you." 

And with that, his hand is taken by a familiar softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,379 words.


	16. A poem

Usually when you were to take his hand, as soon as the two of you exited whatever room your hands would releaseone another. However, this time you made sure they didn't. When Vergil tried, you held onto his index and middle fingers, like a child holding onto and adults. Which led to him once again encapsulating yours in his. 

It's really was a pleasant feeling. 

Holding his hand. 

The inside of the massive appendage protected your gentle hand from the armor and scails that surrounded it. The palm was soft, but leathery. Like leather that had been taken well care of, just like the rest of his body it radiated a pleasant warmth. Your small smile beams through the halls, happy you were able to make him hold your hand for longer then a minute. 

There was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. And the uncertainty of weither I was over the room he was about to show you, or just holding your hand again, was killing him. Your hand was so small compared to his, it fit perfectly. Like the head of a rose resting in his palm. 

Any gentleman, when taking a lady's hand, should place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. But he fears the exposed maw of almost needle like teeth would feel unpleasant on your skin. So, all he could do was hold it and hope you didn't realize that the hand the hold yours is deeply stained with greed and human blood. 

He wasn't going to back out of this, you somehow have ingrained yourself in his thoughts, in his arms. Your existence is now important to him, and he wants to share the other things he deems important to you. You. You. You. Your kindness had gotten you this far into him, neither it's you noticing his pain and cramping wings... or your lack of fear. 

Deep inside. He cares about you. 

The clacking of worn shoes coming from an opposing direction. Arkham turned the corner and opened his mouth to speak, but was shut up my the growl the emitted from Vergils throat. This was yours and his moment, no one was going to ruin it. 

As you both come to a stop soors similar to the dens come into veiw. His hand let's of of yours, and unwanted and unfriendly cold rushed over yours. A reminder that he no longer held you. He slips a key from his pocket, opening them. The key itself was probably as long as your finger, but in his hand looked small. Like he could snap it easily. 

The doors creak open with the sentiment of not being opened in years. You take a few steps forward, peering in under his arm. Dust coated everything in sight, no one really had been in here for years. Slipping past him you take in everything around you, it looked like his den. Fire place, comfortable armchairs, inately beautiful bookshelves. But it was different. 

Everything as a small aura of femininity to it, as well as the lack of books scattering the floor. Tapestrys didnt decorate the walls, in fact... on the floor in between the chairs and the hearth was an unfinished tapestry. With the same beautiful style as the others, but it was half finished. Kneeling in front of it, your hand runs over the fabric taking in the story it tried to tell. 

Your gaze shot back to his farm in the doorway. "Vergil, wha-what is this place." Moving from the doorway, he drags the tips of his fingers through the dust on one of the bookshelves. "I thought that the other den was, well, I didnt want you to continue with being surrounded by demon heads, my fathers trophies, and my own laps in... cleaning." 

His fathers trophies... this must be his mothers den. "So this is where your mother would..." he only hums. There are racks on the walls built for holding tapestry. "You couldnt stand to be in here... so you took her work out, and put them there. Expect for this one." The embroidered figures with light hair, you can only guess are the twin princes. 

"She never got to finish this one... this is yours and your brothers." The words slipped out sorrowfully. She lost her life before she could see her songs grow. But maybe, it's better she didnt. The man behind you would ache at the very thought of his mother seeing him like this. You crane your neck to look at him, looming over you. 

"I thought it would be be better for you here, to keep you away from the... grim reality of my blood." Reaching up, you grasp his digits once more. "The reality of your blood, so to speak, does not turn me away. You dont have to give up this place for my nonexistent need." Standing, choosing to keep your grasp on him. "However, I am thankful you showed me something this important to you. I'm proud of you Vergil."  
_________

The candelabras had been lit, granting light to those who were close. So maybe they could write or read. You kneeled, by your own choice, in front of one. Your eyes glued to a book he had recommended to you. His hand rests on your crown, gently gracing your scalp, like he had once done to show possession over you. 

Now it was just to let you know, that he is here with you. His hand goes stiff and he grunts. Writhing in pain behind you. Both hands grasp his as you rush from your place, and up to him. Everything he trys to say comes out gurgled as the spasming, useless muscles ache from being forced into one position for too long. 

You rest yourself on his right leg, taking his face into your hand. His head cocks unwillingly in your hand, his eyes locking with yours. "Vergil, you need to stretch them. Please." Its not the pain, you know it's not. It's his pride. Whatever caused his wings to be this way is a massive dent in his pride. Having to stretch them would mean showing off his failure. 

"I promise, I'll be by your side the entire time. And I wont let anyone see you. Please, prolonging it will only cause you more pain." You try so hard not to show your own distress at his resistance. But the tears poking at the corners of your eyes show everything. "Please, I cant bare to see you in pain." With that you are lifted from his lap and into one of his arms. 

Out of the room and through the halls you go, even before you can process it. As he carrys you, you gaze over his shoulder, things pressing against the shirt and coat. He's still in pain, yet carrying you like it's nothing. His stides were long and fast, unlike someone in pain. The lengths this man goes to...

Before you know it you're in his bedroom, the rush to get here left him in more pain. The reckless abandon was so unlike him, and yet... as soon as you said you couldnt bare to see him in pain...

You helped him with his coat, rather not having him rip his clothing. His large hands tremble as he tries to unbutton his shirt. Now is it pain, unclogging in front of you, or being in this state in front of you again. You take over pushing the clothes from his large armored shoulders. The black and neon blue never ceased to amaze you. 

Glowing so brilliantly from his body, a form deamed monstrous is so... beautiful to you somehow. His eyes avert, clearly only doing this because you said he needed to. Slowly they begin to push out, and you finally get a good look at them. No wonder he was in so much pain. 

He falls forward a bit, hands bracing on the bed over you. He once again loomed, not meaning too this time. His eyes were shut tight as the mangled stretches of flesh ever so slowly tried to move toward to their full length. His arms shake as pain shoots through his body. It would hurt now, but by tomorrow he wouldnt have to worry about the pain anymore. 

In a split second, you guide him down, making him rest on your chest. No, his head did not exactly fit. Being too large, but you still let it. Not caring about the weight of his body. If he crushes you, he crushes you. You can heal again. Your arms wrap around his head, a hand resting at th back of his neck. His arms follow suit, wrapping under and around you. 

Just as you run your digits down what would be his scalp, his wings stretch to their full length. Oh lord, there are bones healed in the opposite direction in which they should be. Huge gaps of flesh, muscle dipped in and missing. You glance down at your own arm, weakend from that rose. Your scarred flesh dipped in the places muscle used to be. 

Slowly they started to return to their folded places against his back. Him grunting in response. His head raises, eyes open, looking you in the eyes. "Hey." You whisper out, gently running your nails down his neck. Eyes locked in a sweet moment. This whole awful show, and you're still here? The wings return to their place and something shifts inside of him. He moves up slightly, nudging your forehead with his

You smile, dispite being confused at this change. Was he thanking you? You give a small nudge back, a giggle leaving your throat. You stay there, forehead against his rough one. Eyes gazing into each other. You turn you head, finally acting on something you've wanted to do for a little while. You move down, trying to press your soft lips to the maw of exposed teeth. 

And he lets you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,668 words.


	17. My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must know... surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love--I love--I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.

A large hand slips under your waist as his shoulders rise. Pulling you up, closer to him, a deep growl escaping his throat as his mouth presses against yours. Your nails continue their trail down where his scalp would be. The growling continues, flowing into a gentle purr. You respond with a soft humm against his maw of teeth. 

Pulling back and taking in the veiw of him, there's a beauty to the way the armor on his body forms and articulates itself. He was made for battle, but here he is. Holding you gently. Realization spreads through his body, you had- you really had. Now he's holding you. Really holding you. 

The back of your hand runs down his cheek, and that snaps him back. "I don't know exactly what compels me to feel the way I do but, I care ever so deeply for you." In a hushed voice, you whisper out. "You don't have to say anything, I understand how hard this could be for you."

"I do not expect you do say anything just to please me, but I can not deny how I feel now." 

Slowly, he let's you back down on the bed. As he tried to sit up, his body shook and ached with exhaustion. Hands on his shoulders, guide him down beside you on the bed. "I'll leave if you'd like me to. I dont mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He doesnt say anything, and you're unsure of if it's out of shock or uncertainty. Normally he's easier for you to read him, but you are semi-blinded by your own rush of adrenaline and emotions. 

He lays there on his side with a blank face, looking down at you with those glowing blue eyes that you have come to care so deeply about. Looking away, your own thoughts bring a warmth to your face, choosing to scoot closer to his chest. Head resting on the pillow, you continue to talk, expecting no answer. "I'll stay here for the night, if you dont mind, but... I will try not to bother you from nights on."

Its silent for a good while, this should be a romantic and gentle moment but... he knows not how to approach this situation. Or any situation regarding emotions, for that matter. You scoot back, trying to give him space. Not only was he in pain, but you'd just dropped a huge confession on him. He never stated how he feels, just lays in the uncomfortable silence. 

Eventually you close your eyes feeling the heat of his body, as it perfectly calms you to a rest. You allow your mind to slip away, letting sleep overcome you. As you slip away, he continues to watch you. This is a very unexpected turn of events, to him at least. The woman, thrown over the gate of his prison, who coward and ran from him, now lays by his side and confesses her emotions for him. 

Lifting one shakey claw, he brushes it down the side of your face. He hums at the feeling of your skin under his hand, the pad of his thumb rubbing small circles into your soft delicate skin. Guilt churns in his chest, you shouldn't have to feel the way you do. Aching for a beast such as he. But the relief fights back, soothing the awful spinning feeling. 

He'd spent many nights pained by the fear that his ache for you was unrequited. 

He does not have to ache any longer, and neither do you. It's been decided, you will be his. No matter what. With that, he pressed his maw against your crown, as tenderly as he can muster. Then lays to rest himself.  
____________

The morning sun did not wake you, but you awoke trying to grab onto nothingness. With hands grasping at the empty air, your eyes shoot open In a panic. You sit up and look around for the man you so desperately wanted to be around. The duvet had been tucked into your sides by someone, and pulled up to cover where he'd once laid. You run your hand along the sheets, still wrinkled with the silhouette of his weight. 

Your eyes cast to the glass balcony door, the sky was overcast and gray despite the season. You smile, having found yourself to enjoy somber weather your whole life. You rise from the bed, the cold tile floor on your feet jolts you fully awake. On the trunk at the end of the bed lays a dress and a note. In messy handwriting it reads...

'the master has said to meet him in a very specific spot. No clue what that means, but I think you do.'

From the grammar, you can tell it's from Suzie. The dress is a simple summer dress, which fills you with worry. Would this appropriate for the weather?  
_______

It wasn't really cold, only in the castle. It was that type of cold that's somehow still warm and makes you sweat uncomfortably under your clothing. After the situation last night, you wonder what he could possibly have planned for you. The sound of birds chirping was almost completely devoid, and the only sound was the light breeze through the flowers. 

You arrive at the large field of red roses, where he'd told you about spending time with his mother. And he wasnt there. This is the only 'special place' you could think of, unless... no, he wouldnt take you back there. Would he? The breeze picks up and something catches your eyes as it floats out of the grass, something small... and very blue. 

Without a second thought, you chase after it, not being able to tell if it's some type of flower petal. You've never seen one so blue before, not one shaped like that. The wind starts to flow harder, causing the petal to fly faster. You hike up your dress, as not to catch it and fall. Its continues on and on and on, the winds pace faltering at times. 

Your ankle rolls in your heels, causing you to stumble. But just as quickly as it happened, you steady yourself and cept after it. The breeze slowed to a halt, the petal- rose petal. A blue rose petal joins a pile of them in a walkway to a white gazebo, surrounded by vibrant blue roses. Your eyes widen, taking in the flowers. Rumors had spread around that the kings palaces had blue roses. 

Apparently they had been selectively bred to celebrate the birth of the kings twins. One half of the gardens were said to be blue, while the other was red. One for each twin. It was supposed to be bullshit but, here they are. You lean down, picking a petal from a flower, slowly straightening up as your rub the pad of your thumb over the soft delicate petal. Entranced by its unrealness. 

A throat clears, and you immediately look up at the gazebo. There he is, standing in the middle of it. How did you not notice him before? Your face heats and you let the petal slip from your fingers. With heist you join him under in the gazebo. It seems the reason he stands in the middle of because that's the only part that can make for his height. 

His posture is perfect as he stands there awkwardly, his mouth opens slightly. The speech he had prepared faiding in and out, the ruffling in his chest now feels like a thundering of men marching to war in his stomach. Your eyes stare up at him, making it so much worse. He clears his throat again, pretending to be calm. 

"After last night I have come to a decision, but there are things I must say." Taking a deep breath, he readys himself. "I worried for months, that the feelings I have for you were unrequited. I feared not of out differing statuses, weither you are from peasantry blood does not matter when I..." He pauses. Quickly glancing down at his hands, before letting his eyes meet yours once more. 

"When I am this. In fact, my ache was over that you'd never even care for a beast such as me." You take a step forward, your chest pangs. You hate when he talks about himself like this. "The sheer fact that you care for me in this way is astonishing. I do not know I ended with this luck. The luck that you-" His hand outstretched for yours. "Could care for me."

You take his hand immediately, and it wraps gently around yours. As if he's afraid it will shatter in his grasp. He turns, ducking under the roof, guiding you past the gazebo and into a section full of vibrant blue flowers. "Vergil, this is beautiful!" You both stop in the middle of a four way split. He takes a rose from his chest pocket and tucks it behind your ear. 

The gentle action is rewarded with an equally gentle, reaction. Before his hand can pull away, you grab onto his. Placing a soft kiss to the palm, theres a hum of satisfaction from him before it slips back to his side. "Through this. Through whatever god has granted me the graciousness to have you care for me... I ask for you to be mine." He straightens his shoulders and shifts awkwardly. 

A smile spreads on your lips and you look down at the brick path under your feet. Eyes shut, you nod.  
____________

Your hand is in his as you both walk through the ever stretching garden of blue. Your eyes are stretched as wide as they could go, taking in flowers you've never seen, or flowers you've never seen in this color before. He cant help but feel soft seeing you like this, awestruck in wonder. He forgets where you came from at times, but it makes since when he does remember. 

How you crane your neck in an impolite manner to see the ceiling murals, the way you take your time feeling up the embroidery and fabric of the clothes you are presented with, running your fingers down the undamaged pages of books. All as if its unreal, like it will slip away from you. And now, almost unable to process the endless blue in front of you. 

All things he'd spent his whole life around, it makes him realize that there are more ways you are different then he. But he plans to not ever let you slip away from this, this life. You deserve to live lavishly, spoiled in the most beautiful gowns. You are his, you will be given all you deserve. 

You bend down slightly, your fingertips running across the flowers as you pass them, and deep inside he feels warm. Something wet hits your scalp and you look up, more rain starts to fall from the sky. "We should go back inside, yeah?" He nods, and just as you turn back, it starts to pour. It hits you at once and you let out a squeal.  
__________

You rush through the garden door, the already heavy dress weighs down, completely soaked. His hand rests on your lower back as he pushes you down the hall, grumbling to himself. Dispite the situation, you can smile. Because right now, he's pouting. It's harder to tell because, well, he doesnt exactly have lips. But he pouts in his own way. 

Suzie rounds the corner with a smile on her face, obviously excited to see the outcome, but stiffens when she sees him. She turns on her heels, the sound of he shoes clinking on the stone floors is the only other sound. You place your hand on one of his fingers that have wrapped around your hip, and his frustration dwindles. "I know the rain screwed it up but... it was sweet. Really. I cant wait to see what our future holds."

It's not long before you run into Suzie again, he shoving towels into your arms then running off with excuse of having to finish laundry. Eventually you end up in his mothers den, a fire burning in the hearth. Your head rests on his lap as you watch the fire roar on. His hand runs across your hair, almost as if he's petting you. 

"You know, I dont know why you'd expect me to find that you when you just refer to it as a 'special place.' " His hand stops moving and he looks down at you. "I didn't? I gave the servant girl directions. Did she not tell you?" You shake your head then proceed to tell him about the note. A growl bubbles from his chest and he begins to rise. Just as he does you get to your feet and practically jump onto his lap. 

"Please don't hurt her. It was probably too confusing to understand." You rest your legs against his knees and he sighs. Nodding then looking away. "Thank you." You whisper. A large hand wraps around your waist pulling you closer to his chest. You gladly lay against him, the towel you'd used to dry yourself long abandoned on the floor.  
________

The woman slowly leans back, away from the den doors. Shes not allowed to be in this wing of the castle but the master and his lady love were too busy to notice. She makes her way out of the abandoned wing, her hand covering her mouth to stifle her giggling. A figure blocks out a small portion of one of the large windows, peering down at the castle gate. 

"Arkham!" She whispers out, he flinches and she knows shes got his attention. Jogging up to him, her giggles fly free. "I did it! It worked perfectly according to my plan! I didnt give her the directions, so she'd be late, ao after the confession they'd get all wet. Then they gets all snuggley and warm together!" He glances down at her, uncaring and unamused. 

His scarred face held a solid and worrisome look. "Do your match making skills really matter, Anna?" She rolls her eyes. "You're the only one who calls me that! Anyways, yes! The master is much less violent when the girl is around." His gaze goes back to the gate. "What's got you so sour? I thought you liked the girl!" "I do, the madam is kind. But... a storm will be brewing soon. I can feel it." 

The womans eyes glance to where his are set. "How so?" He opens his mouth but flinches, pain shooting through the scars. She only rolls her eyes, and marches away. "Fine! Don't tell me! I'll just be in the kitchen, helping, unlike someone!" He doesnt bother to look on after her. He runs his and over his hair, some of it coming loose and falling out under the palm of his hand. He takes it and looks at it in his hand. 

"It may be months from now, but this will not be pretty." 

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,508 words.  
> Mmm, plot


	18. My Dear

"Do you wish to stay in your room?" He asks, both of your hands encapsulated in his. "Since we are now, romantically involved, wouldnt it be inappropriate if I were to stay with you?" His shoulder drops with a deep exhale, and he nods. "It is what you want it to be." You nod as well, your hands pull out of his. 

"I will see you in the morning, yes?" 

With that, you leave him in the hallway. He stands there, frozen, his hands still positioned as if he's holding yours. The phantom of your touch still holds the warmth inside of his hands. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, just let everything progress naturally. He abandoneds his post there and retires to his own room. 

This didnt even feel like your bedroom anymore, you've spent so many nights with him, in the den or in his room, that you've almost forgotten what it feels like to be in here. You roll over in the sheets, again. The bed feels so cold, so empty. And you've tried every trick in the book already. Nothing works. You huff and stare out of the window. It's just you, him, and a few servants. No one is going to care. 

As quietly as possible, you sneak through the halls. Eventually finding his bedroom door. To your joy, the door is unlocked. You slip through, making sure that it shuts quietly behind you before slipping into the bed next to him. He stirs in his sleep, eyes clenched tightly together, muttering something as his teeth clash. You slide beside him, throwing your arm over his stomach. 

Slowly, but surely, his stirring stops and the muttering his replaced with deep calm breaths. You smile, pressing a tender kiss to his chest. "Good night, Vergil."  
_____

The weather began to show, the warmth held somewhat but the trees started to give off an orange glow. All the while you stay by his side, every day you get to see a new part of the castle that you previously weren't allowed in. Today, you are shown and unused ballroom. Dispite the thick layer of dust that covered everything, it still shone with elegance. 

He clears his throat and you hmm. "If I remember correctly, a few months ago you had asked me if I new how to dance. Which lead to us, dancing in the library." You nod, finally looking back at him. A fond smile spreads over your lips. "Yes, I remember." He offered his hand. "You had seemed to enjoy it, so I opted to show you here. To entertain your interests."

Your smile grows, shining a bright beacon through the old ball room. You take his hand and are pulled into position. The two of you begin waltzing across the floor to the sound of your shoes and your hearts beating in tandem. This time around, you had more control. Getting to move more freely, while he held your composure. 

Your Giggling echoes through the room, making his chest feel like it would explode. The joy written on your face is enough to make him kneel and beg to be in your presence. His arm wraps tighter to you, pulling you in against him. Slowing to a more calm pace, your breathing erratic. "Thank you, Vergil." You feel his thumb brush softly along your ribs. 

"Anything for you, my dear." 

A warmth swells in your chest, as his fills with worry. Was that the right time? He didnt make you uncomfortable, did he? You both stop moving and you take a step back, clasping your hands. Taking a deep breath, you gather the courage. "Could you... umm.." you point downwards to signal for him to kneel to your height. 

And that be does. Less of looming over you now, even kneeling he is still taller. You cup his face gently and place a kiss to his maw, before pulling away slowly. His eyes scan your face before his arm once again wraps around your waist pulling you back into a passionate kiss. With joy, you giggle once again.  
___________

The wind picks up slightly, blowing brown leaves by your feet. You enjoyed the silence, almost as much as you enjoyed seeing the everbloomed flowers thrive beside dead leaves. You sniffle, allergies getting the best of you. There is so much beauty in the ever approaching fall, but so much oncoming sneezing. You cant wait for the man you adore to watch you fall over and bust yourself from sneezing too hard. 

Footsteps trail behind you, but you don't bother to glance over your shoulder. You know who it is. A smile spreads over your lips at the image of him jogging to reach you. You wouldnt put it past him, he doesnt realize it but sometimes -for whatever reason- he lights up like a schoolboy whenever you do something. 

You move to the side of the path, giving him room to walk beside you. "Vergil! Good morning!" You reach up, taking what you can of his arm. "Good morning, my dear." That oh so familiar warmth spreads through your chest at the sound of him calling you his dear. Oh no, wait. 

You sneeze, loud and violently. You stumble and he quickly rushes to hold you up. You feel your face warm. "Im.. sorry." He sighs, shaking his head to cover the thundering in his chest. "Let's get you inside before it gets worse, yes?" You nod, letting him take you back inside. 

After that the rest of they day you were all sniffily, fearing the constant sound of sniffling would bother Vergil. Deep down, it absolutely did. It was annoying and repetitive but, he didn't have the heart to tell you that. Anyone else would have been crying by now. 

The warmth of the hearth sooths the irritation a bit, allowing you to rest. As you sit on Vergils lap, you play with his hand, fingers tracing the armored patterns. You're so sure that his eyes are fixated the the fire, that you dont see him every so often glance down to you. His cold heart melting at the sight of you. 

You feel as though something is off, so you look up only to see his eyes flick back up to the fire. You smile, your eyes returning to his hand. Forming it into slight fist, you press a kiss to his knuckles. Letting out a soft hum against his flesh. It unfolds, coming to cup your face gently, but firm enough to hold you in place. Your eyes widen as he leans down, pressing his maw to your neck. 

"Mine." He whispers. 

Your body goes tingly, and you feel your face heat. His grip on your face holds. You're confused, but unexpectedly delighted, by his sudden possessiveness. Had you or someone else said or done something to trigger this? Oh, it doesnt matter. Your lips hover near his mouth, wanting- no. Needing to be closer, somehow, to him. 

You move in closer, to kiss him again but your head is thrown back by one of your sneezes. You slowly open your eyes, his closed with an aura of irritation. 

"Vergil I'm so sorry!"  
_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,201 words.  
> So I was thinking about writing another story. Like having this be route one, and having route two be a story where the readers fate ends up differently. Meaning, instead of ending up in castle Redgrave with Vergil, she ends up in the grand palace with Dante. How does that sound? If so I should probably wait till I finish this.


	19. Like Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, sexual repression

Happy valentine's day, here, have some horny.  
___

He sighs, taking out a handkerchief from his chest pocket. Wiping his face as you continue to apologize. He shakes his head, but when you stop apologizing you have his full attention. Your head shakes with the irritation of an oncoming sneeze. The handkerchief comes to your face as you sneeze again. "Blow." He says, and you follow instruction. 

He cleans your own face up and tucks it back in his pocket to be washed later. You look away, feeling guilty. "Are you ill my dear?" You shake your head. "No, at least I don't think so. It should just be allergies. I'm sure of it." 

You kept quiet the whole night, afraid you might have angered him. You felt his eyes shift down to you often, which only made it worse. The fire slowly faids, and that's when the two of you decide to retire to your bedroom. Holding his arm you trace the embroidery. "Vergil, dear?" He hums softly as a response. "You arent mad at me for.. sneezing in your face. Are you?" 

He sighs, shaking his head. He obviously wasn't, having taken the time to clean both himself and you. Did that not come across right? Is he scarring you? Relief floods your senses as you rest your head against his arm. "Okay, good." As soon as you get inside you rush to untie the back of your dress. 

He slowly starts to get ready himself, but his eyes wonder to you. It was noticeable how much you'd come to trust him, at first you would come to him already dressed for bed or ducked behind anything to change. As of recent, you havent felt the need to, changing in front of him. As you strip yourself of your day clothing, he trys not to stare. It's wrong to betray your trust. 

But theres something so heavenly about how soft your skin looks, how beautiful your body curves. His eyes are forcibly cast at a wall. You are his love, a person, not an object to gawk at. You settle into bed, waiting for him. Peaking over the blankets to see his shirt gone, and the beautifully articulated armor that covers his entire torso. You take a deep breath and feel your face heat. 'He's so pretty.' 

As he slides another shirt on, you feel yourself become more disappointed. You know it's not appropriate to wish this just yet but, you wish that you could see more of him. He soon settled in next to you, enjoying the feeling of you snuggling into his side. Silence permeates through the room as you both try to sleep. 

"Vergil?" You whisper, to which he hums as a response. "I think you're beautiful." His breath catches in his throat, and that familiar fluttering returns.  
____

Apon awakening you were delighted to find out that a picnic was waiting for you in the gardens, and even more so when Suzie presented you with a dress she'd picked out herself. The fabric was a beautiful blue floral, but left little to the imagination in the chest area. As you looked at yourself in the mirror, you felt yourself flush warm. 

Your chest was on full display, and Suzie looked you up and down. "You look very good, if I do say so myself." You had to agree, you looked wonderful. "But don't you think it's a bit... revealing?" She scoffs and pushes you out of the room. "If his majesty really is as much of a gentleman as you make him out to be, he wont be starrin' will he?" You guess shes right, he wouldnt. 

You slowly approach him, nervous as all hell. His eyes are caught in the book in his hands, you walk upto him hands on his arm as you lean into kiss him. Without any hesitation he leans in, accepting the kiss from you. One of his hands grasping your waist, maybe a little tighter then usual. You pull away a smile on your face. "Good morning Vergil." "Good morning my dearest one..." 

His voice tails off as his eyes trail down. As quick as it happens, his eyes dart away from you. Taking a seat you help yourself to the breakfast, trying to engage him in conversation but he only answers in short sentences, or not at all. He barely eats, too focused on keeping his eyes off of you. God you looked so radiant, but he didnt want to stare at the exposed skin. 

This was going to be a very long day for him. 

A very long day indeed. You'd followed him into the den where to two of you sat in a comfortable silence. He couldn't bare to look down at you like he usually, because when he did he gets a full veiw of... you. Everytime he looks at you, something deep inside of him stirs. He trys to repress all of these shameful thoughts and feelings. Once again. You are his love, a person. Not something to gawk at. 

He feels a pressure on his knees, and there you are. Your head resting on his leg, your mouth formed into a pout. "Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet, even for you." He nods no as you stand before crawling into his lap. He takes a deep breath as you do. Your head comes to lay on his chest, your hands pick up one of his. Toying with it. 

"I know something is wrong, and sooner or later I'm gonna get it out." You chuckle out, hoping to clear the air. His hand comes to your waist, his fingers slowly brushing over the fabric. Yes, sooner or later. 

The night continues on smoothly, the two of you taking your seats for dinner. He'd managed to distract himself from you, choosing to look out the window. The candle light made them pitch black, so the only thing he could see was his own sinful reflection. You chewed at your lip more then you did at your dinner, he'd been rather quiet, but seemed to want to ignore you. 

He finally looks at you. As you press a glass to your lips, Suzie knocks her hip into your arm. Some of the wine in the glass spills out onto your chest, slipping down between your brests. "Oh madam, I'm so sorry!" She says, grabbing at a linen towel and handing it to you. His eyes return to the window quickly. Jesus Christ. Either the Universe was doing this to him, or you were doing it on purpose.

Yes. That has to be it. Why else would you wear such a dress? 

You eventually headed to bed early, you didnt bother to change into your night clothes. Just layed down on the bed, over the covers, sulking. Had you upset him somehow? Had you said something during breakfast, or was it the dress? If so, you'll never wear such a dress again if it means you dont have to see him so distant again. It reminds you of... before. 

You dont know how long you layed like that, but the lit candles burnt to about an inch and the moon had risen a fair amount. The door opens, and your love finally comes in. "Vergil!" You hope that maybe something had changed. And you were correct. Something had. He was over to you in a few wide steps, his hands wrap around your ankles and pull you to the edge of the bed. 

"You, brat, have been teasing me all day." You blink rapidly, not only trying to take in what had just been done, but what he had said to you. "Don't act stupid, I know your little game." He leans down, looming over you. You hadn't been trying to, but you weren't exactly mad at his misunderstanding. Your face goes warm, almost excited by his advancements. 

"I've been holding back such sinful thoughts about you for so long, and today with that dress, they've come again." So, maybe he wasnt as much of a gentleman as you thought. You arent complaining though. His voice gets to more of a growl, and you feel yourself start to really fluster. "I thought you a quiet mild mannered girl, but today you've shown me the minx you are."

He's practically on top of you now, a primal growl vibrating from his chest. The door opens and in bursts Arkham. "Sir-" his eyes widen and his grayish skin goes pale. He sees you with your skirt hitched up to your knees, Vergil holding onto your thighs while looming over you. That growl from before comes to be more defensive. "Leave." 

He does, rushing out while falling all over himself. Vergils eyes come back to you, their once roughness softening. He leans down, pressing a kiss to your neck. "I think you're beautiful." Your breath catches in your throat, and that familiar fluttering returns. Something wet and warm slides across your collarbone. "Like art."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,498 words.


	20. A Rose's thorns

You shifted comfortably under the covers, eyes opening to the veiw of the sun just rising. The sky just bairly turning from a periwinkle to a watercolor of glorious oranges. With a smile, you roll over, your loves arms around you. The armor on his body lightly scraping against your bare skin. 

You didn't mind, whatever marks it left behind wouldn't even compare to the ones you got last night. 

You didnt mind at all when his claws dug into your soft hips, leaving slightly bloody marks behind. As you moved you could already feel the bruising. It didnt matter though, he did. For the first time this morning, your eyes take his beauty in. Eyes closed with his head buried in the pillows, caught in a deep sleep. He'd been so afraid at first, so afraid he would hurt you. 

After what seemed like forever of reassuring that you are not made of glass, he let go. And that's when the fun began. Your fingers trace softly down the armor on his chest, finally getting to see more of him. He's still just as beautiful as you'd thought before. The suns rays of light shine through the glass balcony doors and he stirs awake. 

His eyes flutter open to see you, already awake, and admiring his form. You looked stunning, practically glowing in his arms. "Good morning." You whisper. "Good morning my dearest." He says, hands roaming your body once again. He stops at the feeling of scabbing under his fingers. Pulling the blankets back, he sees the awful gashes he'd left. 

His entire body screams in anger at himself, he'd hurt you. 

"Hey." You force your hand under his jaw, making him to look at you. "Its fine, now at least, if anyone were to see them.. they'd know exactly who I belong to." You press a soft kiss to his maw of teeth before settling back down in his arms. "Let's go back to sleep for a few hours, alright?"  
_

Suzie makes her way through the castle for her daily chores, giggling to herself. On her way to the kitchen to help the others with breakfast she finds her coworker sitting with his back pressed against a wall. Arkham's face pale and pressed full of horror. "What's got you like this? You're sweating like a prostitute in a cathedral!" He's quite obviously tired. 

Having spent the entire night awake at the fear his life might be ripped away from him for stumbling in on such a 'sensitive' moment. "I-I think I might be killed later on today." The woman rolls her eyes and hitches him up with one arm by his sleeve. "Oh you jester, get up and actually help me around here for once." Her ability to do so, being that her arms are thicker then the man she hoisted up. 

"He has nothing else on his mind right now! After all, he and the girl got to know each other in a more biblical sense last night." She giggles out, they both stop, looking each other dead in the eyes as they both try to process it. With the size difference between the master and the girl... how... how did it fit? 

Doesnt matter. She marches off, pulling the scrawny man behind her. Giggling off and on about how her plan has worked perfectly.  
___

As time passes the weather's changes had become obvious, fall was upon you. It was only a few months until your first full year here, a year ago today you would've been the only person in a bakery swarmed by people. Getting burns from the ovens and from the people who came in and oh so kindly asked if you were getting married soon. As if you weren't trying to keep a buisness open by yourself. 

The little scars on your arms ached at the thought of your work. You dont think that if you ever went back, you could do it again. Ever since the incident with almost getting murdered by a semi-sentient rose, your arm didnt have the strength it used to. You wouldn't be able to knead dough and lift large trays of bread by yourself anymore. 

These thoughts swam through your head as you walked through a new part of the garden. You freeze soon after seeing it. The archway, the Rose's blue glow faintly shows through its openings. You shake, the memories of knife like thorns shredding through your arm and the rose opening up like a beast about to consume, coming back to you. You walk backwards, away from the creature that rests under that stone. 

You turn running back the way you came, you know it cant reach you from here but you'd rather not take a chance. Eventually you slow back down to walking, tiring from the heavy dress and heels. You ride up your dress sleeve, looking down at the scarred flesh. It didnt hurt anymore, but the memories did. 

You find your way back into the castle, and into your lovers arms. "I decided to take another path through the garden today." He hums softly, his hand running down the back of your head. "I just ended up... there." He understood immediately, watching as you ran your hand over the clothed arm. "Why is it there? Why does something like that exist here?" 

Its obvious you dont expect an answer, just spouting out your thoughts. He remembers his first interaction with that wretched thing, then having to come to grips with what it ment.  
______  
He'd found himself alone, and trying desperately for any means of comfort. Which ment he made himself hobble through the garden, his everything still ached from the attack but he chose to push on. The snow covered the pathways, and somehow he'd forgotten how to get around them. As if he'd hadn't spent his childhood running around this place sword fighting his brother, or grasping tightly to his mother hands.

His legs started to waver, teetering from side to side he leans on a stone archway. One he knew shouldn't been there. His eyes opened fully to see a fully bloomed rose, it's vines wrapped around the sword his father had promised to him years ago. He stumbled under the archway, one hand out to reach for the sword. 

But all he got was vines and thorns tearing through his tender and still adjusting skin. It shredded through the flesh like a knife to fabric and started to pull him in. His feet came out from under him and he slides, leaving bloody streaks in the snow. He struggles to his knees and trys pulling back, shredding through his wounds more. 

A loud guttural sound escaped his throat, echoing through the forest. It's even possible the nearest village heard it. His entire body rears back as the roses vines swell and open like the mouth of a starved beast. 

With all of his wavering strength, he pulls back. Vines snapping like strings as he scuttles backward. His chest heaves as he moves away from the accursed archway. This hadn't been here before, that damn witch had risen It. On the side of the stone a placered seemed to appear. And writing seemed to etch itself into it. 

"Till its rightful comes to break,  
All nearing life it must take.  
When fate finally brings its worst,  
The rose will release to break it's curse."

He rolled his eyes, dragging himself back the way he came. 'Till its rightful' if he cant get to it it must mean that Dante has to break his curse. Who else could be allowed to weald a weapon of Sparda? But that bastard wouldnt bother. The wounds were deep, they healed slowly as he limped back into the castle. A trail of his own blood following him. His vision faiding in and out. 

And he doesnt know exactly how, but he ended up back in his bedroom, laying on the ground by the open balcony. Unsure why, he let's out a loud roar in pain as his body slowly heals. This time, he's sure the nearest village heard him.  
_____  
And he was right. His voice once again echoed through the forest, and somewhere beyond there a little girl cowers at the sound while laying in her older brothers empty bed. Just wishing he was here to protect her from the sound. It happens again and she screams out, footsteps rush from below. 

The strong arms of an older man embrace the small child as she crys. "Now now dear, whatever that is. It cant hurt you." She latches onto his shirt, eyes wide as she stares out the window. "Yes it can... i just want B/n..." he sighs, smoothing back her hair. "I know, so do i."  
_______

He blinks away the hazieness and looks down at his chest to find you've fallen asleep. He hums with a gentle delight, while presses his mouth to the top of your head. "Oh my beloved one..." you looked so lovely, well, to him you always do. Even when you wake after a restless night, with your hair the messiest he's ever seen, you still find a way to look radiant. 

Maybe that's what love does, it makes people look stunning, even at their worst. After all, how could you look at him and find him beautiful? You had to have been blinded by whatever haze love gives to your eyes. Or maybe, you are simply too kind to admit to his beastly appearance. 

After hours, you still hadn't woken. Eventually he retired to your shared bedroom, resting you on your side of the bed. Finally building the courage to undress you and ready you for bed. The sun falls, and darkness is once again apon the grounds. He chooses to stand just outside the balcony doors, watching the garden fall under the darkness. 

His eyes narrow a sudden blue light pulsates from deep with the garden. He knows exactly where it's from. Whispers come from the bedroom, obviously from his beloved. No matter how interesting that light could be, you mattered more. He practically throws himself to your side, kneeling by your side. He pulls you into his arms, the leftover muscle in your scarred arm cramps. 

Each cramp happens with every brightening of that light. But just as it starts, it abruptly stops. The light going out and your cramping subsides. Your eyes snap open and fill with tears, chest heaving as you grab onto him. "I-I couldnt wake up. I could hear you and feel you, but I couldnt open my eyes or speak. All I could see was that... light. That rose, and that damned sword." 

"My arm flooded with pain and I couldnt make it stop. I just wanted it to stop." His hand gently smooths down your hair, a purr like hum emanates from his chest. "Do not cry my love, its over." You bury your face in his chest, wondering what the hell had just happened to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,846 words.


	21. Time and connection

You look down from one of the library's windows, after managing to get up to a little nook by the top windows. The top of your head brushes the ceiling as you stare out of the tinted glass. The forest below you is lit up with oranges, yellows, and browns. A beautiful change up from the monochrome greens of spring and summer, and the twisted dead grays of winter. 

As the anniversary of your fate being set into motion creeps up on you, you can't help but dwell on on the memories from before. Do you miss the constant stress, and working yourself to the point of passing out? Absolutely not, but sometimes you find yourself longing for the chatter and noise of the town. Something to make the world seem alive. 

Silence is nice, but when it echos through the walls, and follows you around every corner. Its silent enough to make your ears bleed. You miss the sound of children laughing as they run through the streets, the light trembling of floors as carriages road through the streets. And maybe the exhaustion was worth seeing the smiles from parents and older sibling, knowing that they'll have something on the table for their little ones. 

Even if it was just bread. 

And then, you suddenly miss your father. He's been gone for about 5 years now, but the idea of bread reminds you of the person who thought you how to make it. How he'd teach you how to makes different desserts and pastries to distract you from... the growling. From the man you have now come to love, in distress. 

__

At night the growling and roars were louder, it sounded closer. Your stomach would churn, making you sick with fear. Trembling under your older brothers blankets so hard that the bed frame creaks. You wish he was here to protect you, he'd been sent off to be part of some war. But something had happened, no one was sent out, everyone else had come home. 

Except for b/n, you would sit waiting for him. Until you had received a letter. It was adresses to your father, but little you had a habit of opening his mail. He found you sobbing in that bed the letter angrily tossed onto the ground. He was training to become part of the royal guard, he wasnt coming home. You had no one to protect you. 

The creaking of the bed frame alerted your father to what was happening. The door pushed open, his head peaking in. "Honey, is everything alright?" You look up at him, bleary eyed. "Daddy?" He immediately pushes into the room and envelops you in his arms. Smoothing down your hair. "Shh, honey, calm down. It cant hurt you." "Yes it can, it's out there!" 

He shakes his head and pulls you back from his chest. "No, Honey, he's locked away. It can't leave. Even if it could, I'd never let it hurt you." Another roar echos through the streets, you shave violently in his arms. Turning away from him and vomiting on the floor from fear.  
______

"What are you doing up there?" You look down at your love and smile. "Oh hello! Just looking." You gaze back out of the window. "You're going to hurt yourself, get down from there." You let out a huff, grabbing the curtains you'd crawled up with. Pushing yourself off of the little landing, sliding down. Way before you come to the ground, hands grab at your waist. 

A growl flows from his chest and he pulls you into it. "Brat." He growls out and you playfully puff your bottom lip out. The glare he hold breaks as he looks away, unable to stay mad at you. You slide down and out of his arms, taking his hands and pulling him along with you. Because of your allergies, you've been confined to the castle to avoid another situation like that last one. 

So you both takes walks around the halls, and if you ask nicely, he'll answer any questions you have about the rooms you find yourself in. You tend to enjoy the walks, but find yourself feeling a little melancholy after. As does Vergil. It's like you can feel the life it used to have. You can feel the echos of the two small boys running around, clashing wooden swords together. 

This used to be a home, you can tell by the way he looks at everything. A small spark lights a fire in your chest, you will make it a home again. 

"Its hard to believe it'll be a year in about month." He looks at you, confused. "Vergil, it's almost been a year. It'll be a year in November." He nods, eyes shifting away from you with a clear of his throat. "I'm afraid I no longer have a concept of time. I couldnt tell you how long I've been here." 

Shock radiates through your body, it must feel like forever then. 

That does make sense though, he must have been out of it the first few years. Making him loose time. "9." "Hmm?" "Its been nine, as of this year. Because I was 11 when you first arrived here. Or at least when we started hearing you." He nods, eyes narrowed at the floor. Your arm still holding onto his. "23." 

"What was that? 23 what?" You ask, now confused yourself. "I should be about 23 then." He seems perplexed by having a consept of his own age. You've never thought about how disorienting it must've been. You pat his arm gently. "I'll help you peice back together anything you want or need to." 

"Thank you, my love."  
_____

The day had been up and down, obviously. With Vergil coming to find that time has not escaped him, he was quiet the rest of the day trying to take in the information that had just been revealed to him. It's no wonder why when you both retired to bed, he was out soon enough. 

You crawled onto him, straddling his waist. Then laying your head down on his chest whole pulling the blankets over the two of you. At the moment you were the very opposite of him, unable to sleep. Plagued by your own thoughts. Maybe this would help, his chest rumbles with every breath. Not a snore, more like a purr. It was gentle, and soothing to you. 

It's funny, how you lay and listen to the noises he makes in desperation to sleep. When you ises to be kept awake at night by him. Its lovely how drastically things change. You still remember when and how you stopped being afraid of them, stopped letting them get to you,

__

Your father had locked himself in his room, like your brother had done to himself and you to avoid getting the sickness yourself. He wheezed and coughing up blood when he yelled for you to stay away. You tried to push your own fear down, this was just the flu. Hed get over this. It wasnt like what happened to Mother and your siblings. 

But deep down you knew, you knew that he wouldnt make it. The whites of his eyes were a blood red now. Theres not coming back from this, there is only death. 

Every night you would curl up at the foot of his door and cry at the sounds that echoed thought the chambers of your mind. He would whisper gurgled comforts to you until you eventually fell asleep on the hard floor. Eventually the night came where he said nothing to calm you, you just cried. In the morning you screamed for him to wake but nothing ever came. 

Panic flooded you and you raced out into the streets barefoot. You pounded on the 'doctors' door, they not yet open. A man with red hair and grey eyes answers, slightly annoyed. His white shirt hanging open, showing he was definitely not ready for what this morning brought. His expression changed as soon as he saw your weeping face. 

He pulled you inside, cupping your face in his hands. Lowering himself to your height. "Calm down, you're in hysterics and I can not understand you. Deep breaths." He takes deep breaths with you, letting you calm down before you explain. When you were able to, you whispered out what had been happening. He quickly got dressed, dawning a long white mask. 

The mask itself making you accept what was really happening. You escort him to the back of the bakery, which led up into the home above the shop itself. He made you stay outside, other doctors in similar garb showed up to wait with you. After about 10 minutes he'd returned, dispite the mask, you could tell he was crushed for you. 

The others let themselves inside to remove the disease ridden corpse of your father. You stood there shaking, from the cold, and from the realization of your life now. It was just you, and a brother who sent a letter once a year. The man tried his best to comfort you, but its obvious it wasn't his strong suit. 

After your home and ship was scrubbed top to bottom you were allowed to go back in. Curling up un your own bed and crying to yourself. Fear from the noises and sadness from your loss collectively made your body ache. You gazed out your window as the growls echoed through. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes. 

No. No more, you cant always live like this. Father tried so hard to break you of this fear, it's time to grow up. You're a lady now, you can do this. 

And thus you continued on with life, taking over for you father and running the bakery by yourself. And you didnt let yourself be afraid. Having to hold back laughter when grown men shook in their boots at the sounds that came from the surrounding forests. 

You were gonna be okay.

__

Your eyes felt droopy as the sound of his purrs lulled you to a state of comfort. Your eyes fluttered and you disnt fight to keep them open, just let yourself fall. And there you stayed, asleep on his chest, until morning came. You really did end up okay. 

_____

A young girl passes the empty bakery, her heart aching at the thought of the woman who kept it alive. Arms tired and burnt from days of kneading dough and working with hot clay ovens. Still managing to be kind, lowering prices, offering out some loaves for free. 

Less then a year ago, this young girl would've been handed a small, warm, loaf of bread for absolutely nothing.

She missed you, dispite never getting your name, or you hers. You showed her kindness when other never bothered. It wasnt fair what had been done to you, how you'd been chosen as a sacrificial lamb by the cowardly men who lived here. You deserve justice. 

Her gaze turns from the dark window as her name is called, with one last longing gaze she runs off to the person who called her. Returning to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,866 words.


	22. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> mentions of entrails falling out  
> cannibalism  
> grotesque depictions of mutilation and violence.

You knew about the deaths of all those who accompanied the four at the hands of the man you love, but never more then that. No one spoke on it. The four of them did what they had to and uphold a friendship and family dynamic when they were able to free themselves from their labors. 

Well three, Suzie and the cooks got along. Arkham just stood there awkwardly, sweaty with long lanky limbs. He looked like an over cooked noodle that suck to someone kitchen wall. The man could bairly hold a long conversation with you, much less them. But you seemed to fit in fine with them. You made them feel more comfortable here. 

You tossed an apple back in forth in your hands as the kitchen erupted with laughter. The four of you laughed and joked as Arkham stood there like a famous person getting caught by suprise in their own kitchen looking like a chav. As soon as it dies down and goes quiet, you pop the question. 

"So, what exactly happend to the rest of you all?" 

They all stiffened up, even the limp gray noodle of a man in the corner. Glances are passed, and all become uncomfortable. Suzie places her hand over yours in a gentle manner. "I think ita best if you don't know, madam." Your eyebrows knit in confusion as they all return to their work. "Sorry..."  
__

Those neon eyes stare out one of the foggy windows as a group of people are lead into the gates. All of them soaked in rain. He sees the familiar coat of deep red against the bland landscape, its soaked in rain as well. The people are frozen in place as the gates are locked behind them. Watching the new king and the royal guard faid away. 

'There he goes, coward.' Is all that comes to Vergils mind. Unaware of the tears that slipped down the other boys face, graciously blending in with the rain. 

It's just then Vergil realizes, those people are going to come in. He flees to his room, blocking off the door. He trembles, no, they can't come here. They cant see him like this. No one can see him like this. No. No. No. No. That bastard, of course he'd send people to torment him. 'God damn it, why cant he just let me die?' 

Floors below, he can hear the front doors opening. Just bairly. He doesnt leave the room for three days. The hunger is starting to get to him. He hasn't eaten in, what he assumes to be, three weeks. His body is even weaker then before, aching for any sustenance at all. 

Eventually, he takes down the block on the door, trying to ready himself to go down stairs. There's a churning in his gut, and he doesnt know if its starvation or his nerves. Even if he were to go down, what would he eat? Unless his brother had provided supplies. 

Vergils hand hovers over the door nob, heart pounding. He can feel and taist bile in the back of his throat. Hand jutting away from the nob, he stumbles back. Not today, he can't do this today. Of course, he gets the privilege to say that. 

Below him, a group of people huddle together in the cold of the front room, hyper aware of the danger that faced them. A young woman holds onto her younger sister. The small girl, violently Ill. She was dying, and theres nothing they could do about it. Nobody cared about them, all of them criminals. 

A man, who refused to share his name, took a group of other men up into the higher levels. The higher they went, the more the night encroached on them. Adding darkness to the already dim halls. They looked for any sign of life, hoping what they find isn't an animalistic beast. 

Slowly they start to pick up on a soft growling, not like an animal marking its territory, but like a hum. It had a melody. They follow it, the echo of the stone halls made it difficult. But eventually they found the sourse. Behind two large engraved doors. The man who'd designated himself as leader steps forth. Pushing the door open. 

Mistake number one.  
__

The night was quiet after that, but went along smoothly. There was no hostility. You followed your love wherever he went, eventually resting together in the library. Reading by candle light. It was lovely, how stunning he looked in the dim light. Well, he always looked stunning to you. Once again, the question you asked comes to mind.

But if it's bad enough for them, you can only imagine what it was like for him. Their blood is on his hands. It didnt turn you away, you've known it since the beginning of your time here. "Vergil?" He hums, and you smile at the gentle rumble. "What happened to all of the others?" 

"Others?" He simply says, not looking up from his book. You shift your head on his chest. "The other servants?" His breath hitches.  
__

The room was dark, and they were greated by it being seemingly empty. They all walk in, crowding the room. They begin chatter, eyeing the jewelry that once belonged to the queen. Some of them stuck their wet, grimy hands in the jems. No. Get out. 

Their chatter goes silent as a large figure emerges from the deepest shadows, electric blue eyes light their fears like a spark to kerosene. 

"Leave." 

A high pitched, yet gravelly voice demands. Feeling threatened, they draw any of the small weapons they have. Thank god for the shadows, for they cant see how he shakes. The men rush him, but dont even get close. A claw swings at them, slashing that their chests and stomachs. Even in his weakened, starved state, he was still stronger then them.

The men who took the least damage got up, bleeding heavily, and scuttled out of the room. One of these men, however, had taken the majority of the force. His stomach slashed completely open. He trys to push himself up on his elbows, but one slips, the tipping causing his organs to slip from his open gut. 

Something deep within Vergil growls, not just his stomach. The sweet iron smell of blood drives him wild, he looms over the man as he trys to shove his organs back inside of himself. Suddenly, Vergils vision blacks in and out. When he finally comes to again, the man is still. There is little left of his torso. The cavern of his chest was mostly empty. 

His rib cage had been completely torn open, spread out like wings blooming from his chest. There was almost nothing left of the intestines, only scraps of mutilated organs filled the cavern. Floating in blood, like vegetables in a broth. Blood pours down into the cavern from somewhere. 

Somewhere? No, from him. His mouth was full of and dripping with human blood. The rich flavor coated his tongue. In a panic he tosses the body out of the open door, he can hear the awful bloody smack it makes against the wall outside of his door. The blood flows down his neck and onto the shreaded clothing he wore, staining it a deep crimson. 

He pushes himself back into a corner, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Body trembling in fear and disgust with him. His hunger is sedated for now, but his stomach still churns. He feels as though he's going to vomit all of what he just consumed. He wants to vomit all that he has consumed.

He truly is a beast.  
__

"I..." he sighs, fearing why you would want to know. "You know that I... killed them. Innocent blood." His hand smooths down the hair on the back of your head. "I'm sorry I brought it up..." you whisper as you feel his hand shake against you. The book he's holding drops as he desperately grasps for you, pulling you in close. 

His grip is ferm but not hard, he's still so terrified of hirting you. You force a smile as tears stream down his face, he scoff in annoyance as soon as they do. You reach up, holding his jaw in your hands. "Hey, what have I said? There's nothing wrong with crying." 

He shakes his head to get you to let go, to which you do. Burning his face into your hair, you warm, wet tears slip down you scalp. You rub gentle circles into his chest. "Whatever happened, is in the past my love."  
______

You spend the next day alone, he'd locked himself in the den again. This time you cant figure out how to get in. Wondering the halls, you stay quiet to listen for footsteps. And you quickly find them tripping over your own dress, you rush after Suzie. A laundry basket on her hip. 

"Oh madam! Are you alright?" You nod, out of breath. "Yeah, I'm sorry. For yesterday. I shouldn't have brought up a touchy subject like that." Her shoulders drop and she smiles with a shake of her head. He gestures for you to follow her, and you do. Into a washroom. Buckets of soapy water and washboards all around. 

"I wasnt upset about the reminder of what his majesty had done. But the reminder of..." she sighs, finally ready to talk about it. "I had a little sister. She was nine, and very sick, her whole life. I'd stole things to keep her healthy, which landed us here." Her worn hands scrubbed at the dirty clothes, not minding the cracks in her hands from the harsh soap. 

"She died the first night here. Some men went after the master, and tried to get at him. He slashed them open, they ended up succumbing to their wounds." You nod along, listening to her. You lost almost all of your siblings. It really hurts. "We buried all of them together. We had to dig another grave for the man the master had... eaten." Eaten!? 

"I mean, he hadn't eaten in well over a fortnight. I'd probably result to that too." She forced out a fake laugh, pressing down the sickness at the thought of what she'd seen. That rotten corpse, missing all of its insides. And so much blood on that wall. "Thank you, for telling me." She rolls her eyes. "No, thank you, madam. You've made it easer to live. You make him happy."

"We dont fear for our lives anymore." 

She slips a key into your hand with a wink. "To the den, now go help your love." You smile back at her, taking hold of the key. "Thank you." You kiss her cheek gently and hug her, she hugs back tightly. She kisses your cheek and let's you go.  
______

You push through the dens door, peaking into the room. You sneak around Vergils arm chair, seeing him for the first time today. He stares off, one of his hands covering his mouth. "Vergil?" He jolts, looking down at you. "Dear? Please dont shut yourself out again. I'm sorry." You say, sinking down to his feet, resting your head on his knees. 

His face goes soft, seeing you like this. He grabs your arm, pulling you into his own. "Dont be." He whispers. It's about time he comes to terms with it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,900 words
> 
> Hi, sorry for this. (Not really.)


End file.
